Vegeta4Ever
by Ravana
Summary: Vegeta kommt in die echte Welt und verliebt sich. Eventuell höheres Rating in späteren Kapiteln.
1. Teil 1

**

VEGETA 4EVER  
  
Die ultimative Vegeta-Love-Story

**

  
**

!! DISCLAIMER *-*-* BITTE BEACHTEN *-*-* WICHTIG !! 

**  
  
Wenn Sie unter 16 Jahre alt sind, raten die Autoren vom Lesen dieser Geschichte dringend ab. Da Vegeta die Hauptperson ist, enthält diese Geschichte notwendigerweise jede Menge Gewalt.  
Wir wollen keinen Ärger mit Ihren Eltern bekommen, wenn Sie nicht mehr schlafen können. Dies ist schliesslich eine Vegeta-Love-Story der ganz anderen Art.  
Wir übernehmen keine Garantie.  
Für gar nichts!!  
  
Liebe Grüsse,  
  
Nene und Ravana  
(Coding by TheaEvanda)  
  
  


  


Peggy Sue strich sich über die heiße Stirn. Obwohl es kalt und zugig war in der alten Lagerhalle, schwitzte sie vor Aufregung."In fünf Minuten ist es soweit, dann öffnet sich der der Tank.", flüsterte Sandy-Ann.  
"Dann stehen wir endlich Vegeta gegenüber, ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir das getan haben.", flüsterte Mary-June.  
Alle Mädchen sahen sich an und mussten kichern. Dann ertönte von der Tankanlage ein Piepen und ein Zischen. Rauch drang aus dem Innern des riesigen Behälters und dann hob sich der Deckel...  
  
Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Peggy-Sue eine E-Mail bekam. Ihre beste Freundin Sandy-Ann hatte geschrieben.  
_"Du, Peggy, Du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich bin gestern in einem Chat gewesen, da gibts total viele Mädels, die genauso auf Vegeta stehen wie wir. Und da hat eine gesagt, dass Stories und Doujishis schreiben auf die Dauer öde ist, und da hat sie gefragt, ob man nicht mal was anderes machen wollte. Ich habe sofort ja gesagt und weißt Du, was sie vorgeschlagen hat? Sie meinte, wir könnten Vegeta ja klonen.  
Ich habe gesagt, dass wär doch ein Scherz, aber wir haben uns die halbe Nacht unterhalten. Die meint das echt ernst. Die hat aus dem Netz schon richtig Pläne. Außerdem arbeitet ihr Vater in 'nen privaten Gen-Labor. Sie meine, mit genug Vorbereitung kämen wir sogar an die Geräte.   
Aber sie braucht noch Hilfe. Dein Vater arbeitet doch bei einem Pharmakonzern. Da kannst Du vielleicht auch was besorgen. Stell Dir mal vor, wie krass das wäre. Der echte Vegeta. Sein sexy Knackarsch. Seine tollen dunklen Augen. Nur für uns. DAS WÄRE OBERCOOL!   
Und Peg, biste dabei?"  
_  


Peggy-Sue antwortete.  
_"Klar! Wenn es um Vegeta geht immer! Aber... meinst du wirklich, dass das klappt?"   
"Klaro doch.",_ antwortete Sandy zurück. _"Ich meine so schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Heute wird doch schon so gut wie alles geklont, Gemüse, Tiere, Menschen... Wenn ich nur daran denke: Vegeta! In echt! Hier! Bei uns!",_ schwärmte Sandy mit einem verträumten Blick in den Augen.   
Peggy sah sofort Vegeta vor sich. Wie er dastand, in hautengem Spandex oder besser noch weniger, seine Augen, sein arrogantes Grinsen und seine sexy Hüftbewegungen. Unwillkürlich musste sie schlucken.   
_"Was brauchen wir noch und wann soll es denn losgehen?"_  
  
Jetzt war bereits über ein Jahr vergangen, ein Jahr des Wartens, Bangens und Hoffens. Es war nicht schwer gewesen diese Lagerhalle, ein ehemaliges Kühlhaus, zu mieten. Auch die Beschaffung der Geräte und notwendigen biochemischen Substanzen hatte sich nicht als wirkliches Problem herausgestellt. Viel schwerer war es gewesen, die richtigen Gene zu finden und zu modifizieren. Schließlich sollte es ja ein Saiyajin und kein Mensch werden! Mit der neuen Forschungsarbeit und den wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen aus dem Genlabor von Kathy-Janes Vater hatte es schließlich doch geklappt und sie hatten eine lebensfähigen Klon geschaffen. Dieser befand sich nun schon seit über sechs Monaten in dem Entwicklungstank.   
  
Durch die grüne, fast undurchsichtige Flüssigkeit konnte man nur schemenhaft den Körper erkennen. Um zu gewährleisten, dass es sich auch wirklich um Vegeta handeln würde, nicht nur vom Körper, sondern auch vom Geist her, wurden über Elektroden Emotionen und Charaktereigenschaften in sein Gehirn eingespeist. Dafür waren Lynn-Eileen und Eileen-Lynn, zwei Zwillingsschwestern, zuständig gewesen. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten in einem Institut für Hirnforschung und so war es nicht schwer gewesen an die entsprechenden Sachen zu kommen.   
Und nun waren sie nur noch Minuten von ihrem Ziel entfernt.  
  
"Es ist soweit!", rief Kathy über Mikrofon in die Halle. Alle Mädchen versammelten sich sofort vor dem Container, der den Tank enthielt. Es wurde geflüstert und getuschelt und alle hatten einen angespannten, nervösen, aber auch erwartungsfreudigen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Luft in der Lagerhalle schien wie mit Elektrizität aufgeladen zu sein.  
"Ich kann's immer noch nicht richtig glauben.", flüsterte ein vielleicht 13 jähriges Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen und einer Zahnspange.   
"Wir haben es geschafft! Gleich gehört Vegeta uns!"


	2. Teil 2

Und so gehts weiter...

  


  


Es war so weit. Urplötzlich war es totenstill in der Lagerhalle und alle Augen richteten sich auf die Tür des Containers. Ein Zischen kündigte die Öffnung selbiger an und dann, eingehüllt in wabernde Dampfschwaden, stolzierte das Objekt ihrer Gelüste, Vegeta, Prinz der Sayiajin, aus der Tür in die Halle.   
  
Er blinzelte kurz und knurrte dann leicht irritiert, als er gut zwei duzend Teeny-girls vor sich stehen sah, die ihn mit offenem Mund und völlig regungslos anstarrten.  
"Was soll das! Was ist hier los!", fragte er in lautem ärgerlichen Befehlston.  
"Er... er... er hat zu uns GESPROCHEN!", kam es aus dem Mund von Eileen-Lynn und wie auf Kommando ging ein Aufseufzen durch die Reihen, gefolgt von einer kollektiven Ohnmachtswelle, die gut die Hälfte der Mädchen zu Boden streckte.  
Vegeta hob irritiert eine Augenbraue und schnaubte ärgerlich.   
"Baka Onnas."  
Das genügte um weitere 6 Teenies ihren Vorgängerinnen in die Ohnmacht folgen zu lassen. Jetzt standen nur noch 5,   
Peggy-Sue, Anna-Lena, Kathy-Jane, Mary-June und Sandy-Ann.   
  
Vegeta ignorierte die ohnmächtigen Teenager und wendete sich den 5 verbliebenen Mädchen zu. Er wusste zwar nicht, was hier gespielt wurde, aber er würde es noch früh genug herausfinden. Und dann würde er diesen Ningens eine Lektion erteilen. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn so anzustarren! Vor allem, wenn er praktisch nackt war! Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins! Gut, er hatte einen sexy Body, das wusste er und insofern fühlte er sich eigentlich auch geschmeichelt. Vielleicht würde er sie doch nicht einfach in die nächste Dimension pusten. Schließlich konnte er mit ihnen noch ein wenig Spaß haben. Er setzte sein fiesestes Grinsen auf und wandte sich den noch stehenden Mädchen zu.  
  
"Onnas, bringt mir sofort was zum Anziehen!"  
Peggy-Sue blickte auf den muskulösen Körper vor ihr mit Herzchen in den Augen und übersah dabei ganz geflissentlich den gar nicht so herzigen Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen, während ein Sabberfaden aus ihrem Mundwinkel ran.  
"ONNAS!", schrie Vegeta etwas lauter und seine Hand begann unter dem Einfluss von sich sammelnder Energie zu glühen.  
  
Schließlich schüttelte Mary-June als erste ihre Starre ab und wurde krebsrot beim Anblick des Körpers, über den sie duzende Seiten von Fangeschichten geschrieben und gelesen hatte und rannte zu einem kleinen Tischen auf dem sorgsam ausgewählte Sachen lagen. Ein spezialangefertigter mitternachtsblauer Spandexanzug, weiße Stiefel mit goldfarbenen Spitzen und weiße Handschuhe. Sie grabschte nervös die Sachen vom Tisch und reichte sie mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen an den Prinzen weiter.  
  
Der riss ihr die Kleidung mit einem arroganten Blick aus den Händen. Dabei streifte seine Hand aus versehen die ihre.   
Mary-June wurde ganz heiß, als sie die Berührung auf ihrer Haut spürte.   
'Er hat mich berührt! Er hat mich berührt!', hallte es wiederholt durch ihren Kopf, wie ein Dauerecho. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem einfältigen Lächeln und ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.   
"Er hat mich berührt.", kam es im Flüsterton über ihre Lippen. Dann rollten ihre Augen nach innen und sie fiel ebenfalls in Ohnmacht.  
  
Vegeta würdigte die Bewusstlose mit keinem Blick sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann sich anzuziehen.  
Peggy-Sue kam wieder einigermaßen in die Realität zurück, als mehr und mehr des nackten Körpers von dem dunkelblauen Stretchmaterial verhüllt wurde.   
"Veggie-kun hat sie berührt! Das ist so unfair! Ich will auch!", seufzte sie laut.   
"Ja wir auch!", stimmten Anna-Lena, Sandy-Ann und Kathy-Jane mit ein.   
  
Vegeta ignorierte das alberne Gezänk dieser eindeutig völlig verrückten Weiber. Auch wenn eine nach der anderen das Bewusstsein verlor, vielleicht waren diese Tussis ja gut genug, um die Bedürfnisse eines Saiyajinprinzen zu erfüllen.  
  
"Onnas, was zu Essen, aber dalli!", bellte Vegeta, als dabei sein feuriger Blick den von Anna-Lena kreuzte, bekam sie ganz weiche Knie. Sie konnte nur noch nicken und ein ersterbendes "Ja, mein Gebieter!" hauchen, dann leistete sie Mary-June Gesellschaft auf dem harten Boden des alten Kühlhauses.  
  
Vegeta konnte nur mit Mühe ein leichtes Grinsen zurückhalten. Auch wenn dieses durchgeknallte Weib seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte, setzte sie doch immerhin die richtigen Prioritäten. Sie sahen ihn also als ihren Gebieter? Nun denn, gebieten würde er ihnen. Aber zu erst brauchte er Nahrung und Informationen darüber, wo er hier war. Zu dumm nur, dass diese dämlichen Onnas, jetzt waren es nur noch drei, nicht in der Lage zu sein schienen, auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen.  
Während er noch überlegte, räusperte sich Peggy-Sue und unter Aufbietung all ihren Willens sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme:  
"Wir haben alles vorbereitet, oh Vegeta-sama, was immer Du Dir wünschst, wir  
haben es."  
  
Sie deutete auf einen großen mit Fressalien überladenen Tisch, der im Halbdunkel stand. Vegeta zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Kaum hatte er nach dem ersten Brötchen gegriffen, flammten ein paar Kerzen auf. Die verbliebenen Mädchen hatten jede einen Leuchter mit mehreren Kerzen angezündet und auf den Tisch gestellt. Sie setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Peggy-Sue glaubte, ihre Beine könnten jederzeit den Dienst versagen und ein Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen bewies ihr, dass es ihnen genauso ging. Im warmen Schein der Kerzen, erschien das Gesicht ihres Prinzen so unwirklich schön, dass ihr ganz heiß wurde. In dem flackernden Licht funkelten seine Augen noch leidenschaftlicher. Sie musterte seine  
hohen Wangenknochen und die gerade Nase. Wie ihm die Bratensoße aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Was bei jedem Anderen abstoßend gewirkt hätte, sah bei Vegeta einfach nur unglaublich männlich aus. Während sich ihr angebeteter Prinz einen Pfirsich in den Mund schob, stellte sie sich unwillkürlich vor, was sein Mund noch so alles...Wenn er sie jetzt ansah, dann würde sie  
bestimmt sterben.  
"Ich wusste es", flüsterte Kathy-Jane, das ist ja soooooo romantisch. Ein Essen bei Kerzenschein mit IHM, unserem angebeteten-"  
Vegeta unterbrach sie.  
"Hey du, gib mir den Ketchup, Baka!"  
"Er hat mich beleidigt. Wahnsinn!"  
Kathy-Jane seufzte, reichte ihm die geforderte Flasche und sank dann mit einem weiteren Seufzer, der schon fast ein Stöhnen war mit dem Kopf auf einen Teller mit Weintrauben. Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. Die nächste. Er machte sich ein weiteres Häckchen auf einer mentalen Liste.  
"Wo sind wir hier? Und wer seid ihr dummen Tussis eigentlich?", quetschte der Prinz der Saiyajin zwischen zwei Bissen Hackbraten hervor. Dabei sah er Peggy-Sue an, die war vorhin wenigstens nicht gleich in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
"Wir sind in einem alten Kühlhaus, Vegeta. Ich bin Peggy-Sue, das ist  
Sandy-Ann."  
"Ok, damit das klar ist. Ich will, dass ihr mich ab jetzt 'Gebieter' nennt, so wie dieses debile Weib da.", er deutete auf die bewusstlose Anna-Lena.  
"Ja, Gebieter", kam es tonlos aus zwei Kehlen.  
"Und dann will ich wissen, was zur Hölle ihr hier macht und was das Ganze mit mir zu tun hat."  
Peggy-Sue und Sandy-Ann sahen sich ratlos an. Sie hatten nie weiter gedacht, als ihn einfach nur zu haben. Wie sollten sie ihm jetzt erklären, was sie getan hatten.  
"Ich warte!"  
Peggy-Sue holte tief Luft.

"Also, Veget- ähhh, Gebieter, wir , ja wir, wie soll ich sagen, wir haben  
dich geklont.", stammelte Peggy-Sue.  
  
Eine Schüssel Kartoffelchips entfiel Vegeta's Händen und zersprang mit einem schrillen Klirren auf dem Fußboden, während Vegeta Peggy- Sue mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich soll ein Klon sein? Tickt ihr noch ganz richtig? Der Saiyajin no Ouji ist einzigartig! Wie könnt ihr es wagen..."  
  
Peggy spürte, wie um ihn herum Hitze aufflackerte dann verschleierte eine leuchtende gelbe Aura die Sicht auf Vegetas zornige Miene. Die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch begannen, unkontrolliert zu schweben. Ein Teller mit Pastete routierte und sauste dann haarscharf an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Auch Sandy-Ann entging nur mit Mühe einer herannahenden Suppenterrine, die gut 30 Meter hinter ihr an der Hallenwand zerschellte. Dann begann auch der Tisch zu  
wackeln und zu rutschen. Ebenso, wie die Stühle auf denen die Mädchen saßen. Mit einem Schrei fuhr Kathy-Jane hoch und stellte erstaunt und erschreckt fest, dass sie sich im Epizentrum eines kleineren Erdbebens befand. Das alles dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile.  
"Nein", stöhne Peggy-Sue, die in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Boden hockte und gerade von einer Schüssel mit Nudeln getroffen wurde. "Wir haben das nicht getan, um dich zu beleidigen, Gebieter, wir wollten doch nur, dass du bei uns bist, weil du der einzige Mann bist den wir wollen."

--

  


Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Teil 3

Dann wurde es ruhig in der Halle. Alle Gegenstände beendeten ihren gespenstischen Flug und landeten unsanft auf Tisch, Hallenboden oder Mädchen. Nur vereinzeltes erschrecktes Quieken von all den Mädchen, die durch das vorübergehende Chaos in der Halle wieder aufgewacht waren, war zu hören.

  
"Was soll das heißen?", herrschte Vegeta Peggy-Sue an, die sich vorsichtig erhob und dabei versuchte Spaghettireste aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen.  
"Wir verehren Dich, Gebieter," hauchte sie, "Du bist der stärkste, schönste, edelste, aufregendste, attraktivste und anbetungswürdigste Mann, den wir kennen. Wir wollten Dich doch nur bei uns haben, weil wir ohne Dich nicht leben können. Du bedeutest uns alles." beendete Peggy-Sue ihre kleine Rede. 

Dabei sah sie zweifelnd und ängstlich zu ihrem Prinzen. Der blickte sich um und sah auf die Mädchenschaar, die sich gerade hochrappelte.  
"Stimmt das?"  
Die Mädchen nickten. Vegeta musste zugeben, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Auch wenn diese schwächliche Onna lästig war. Sie hatte mit jedem Wort recht. Natürlich war er der stärkste und attraktivste Mann des Universums. Wer würde es wagen, dass Gegenteil zu behaupten? Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich herab. Es gab jemanden, der das tun würde... Kakarote.  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen.? Mit der Gurke und dem Unterklassekrieger und seiner Brut? Habt ihr die auch ...", er zögerte, "geklont?"  
"Nein, wir haben nur dich...hergeholt."  
"Gibt es hier noch andere von meiner Art?"  
"Nein", wiederholte Peggy-Sue etwas verwirrt. 

Ihr war nicht ganz klar, warum er das alles fragte. 

"Es gibt sonst auf der Welt nur Menschen."

  
Vegeta lachte in sich hinein. Gut, diese Mädchen hatten ihre Befugnisse weit überschritten, aber wie es aussah, war er der einzige echte Kämpfer hier in einer Welt voller Schwächlinge. Wer sollte ihn aufhalten, wenn er jetzt die Weltherrschaft an sich riss? Kakarote und seine Looserfreunde existierten hier nicht einmal. Vielleicht war die Idee der Mädchen ja doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. Wenn sie in der Lage gewesen waren, ihn zu klonen, waren sie wohl recht intelligent, auch wenn ihre verzückten Gesichter nicht gerade dafür sprachen.  
Bevor er aber seinen Eroberungsfeldzug begann, brauchte er noch ein paar mehr Informationen über diese Welt. Und er brauchte ein einigermaßen angemessenes Hauptquartier. Schließlich wollte er nicht den Rest seines Lebens in einer abgewrackten Lagerhalle hocken. Die Onnas konnten ihm sicher helfen.  
"Du, Kleine,", fragte er Peggy-Sue, "Ich will ein ordentliches Quartier und nicht so einen Scheiss hier. Kannst du das einrichten?"  
  
Peggy-Sue, Sandy-Ann und Kathy-Jane sahen sich an und nickten. Jetzt befanden sie sich wieder auf sicherem Terrain. Daran hatten sie gedacht.  
  
"Es ist alles vorbereitet", Peggy-Sue kam sich langsam, wie eine Sprecherin der Gruppe vor, "Wir haben für Dich ein großes Haus vorbereitet. Es gehört den Großeltern von Sandy-Ann, aber die brauchen es nicht und wir haben es nur für Dich eingerichtet, Gebieter."  
"Gut."  
Vegeta grinste zufrieden.  
"Dann will ich da jetzt hin."  
Die Mädchen nickten.

  
"Wir werden dich sofort hingeleiten, Gebieter.", erwiderte Peggy mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
Vegeta nahm's mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zur Kenntnis. 

"Gut so. Anscheinend könnt ihr doch mehr als nur quieken und in Ohnmacht fallen.", meinte er und folgte ihnen aus der Lagerhalle heraus.   
Dort stand, genau vor dem Eingang, ein gelber Klein-Schulbus, in den alle Mädchen einstiegen. dabei stolperten sie mehr oder weniger übereinander, da sie ihre Augen nicht von Vegeta und seinem spandexbedeckten Körper lassen konnten.   
  
Als Vegeta den Bus sah, hob er irritiert eine Augenbraue. Dann begann er wütend zu knurren und seine Haare begannen sich langsam aufzustellen, während er erneut ein kleines Erdbeben zusammen mit ein paar kleinen Blitzen produzierte. "ICH GLAUB ES HACKT!!! Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich in dem Ding fahre, dann seit ihr aber falsch gewickelt! Ich will sofort einen vernünftigen fahrbaren Untersatz und nicht so ein Altweibergefährt!"  
Die Mädchen zuckten unter seiner herrischen Stimme zusammen und stemmten sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gegen den Energieausbruch, der sie wegzuschleudern drohte, fielen aber sofort in anhimmelnde Schwärmereien, als sie seine funkelnden und blitzenden Augen sahen.  
Peggy-Sue und die vier anderen, die sich inzwischen als die Führer ihrer Gruppe ansahen, blickten sich an. Schließlich flüsterte Mary-June etwas und die Gesichter der anderen hellten sich auf.  
"Was gibts da zu tuscheln, Onnas!? Entweder besorgt ihr mir ein angemessenes Gefährt, oder ...", ranzte Vegeta ihnen entgegen. Den Rest ließ er aus, aber sein Grinsen ließ keinen Zweifel über das ,oder' aufkommen - bis auf das Verständnis der Mädchen.   
  
Natürlich! Wo waren sie nur mit ihren Gedanken gewesen! Ihr Ouji konnte doch unmöglich in so einem...so unwürdigen Ding durch die Gegend reisen!  
"Entschuldigung, Vegeta-sama, Gebieter. Selbstverständlich haben wir für Euch ein anderes Fahrzeug.", erklärte Peggy mit leicht angespannter, unterwürfiger Stimme, während Sandy schnell ihr Handy herausholte und die Nummer vom Limousinen-Service wählte. Das würde zwar ins Geld gehen, aber hier ging es schließlich um ihren Prinzen und für den war das Beste doch gerade gut genug. Innerlich schalten sich die Mädchen, dass sie nicht sofort daran gedacht hatten.   
Nach 5 Minuten Wartezeit in denen Peggy, Sandy, Mary und Anna den Ouji verliebt und verträumt mit geröteten Gesichtern bewunderten und sich die anderen Mädchen im Bus die Nasen und Gesichter an den Fensterscheiben des Busses platt drückten, um einen Blick auf den schönsten, stärksten und großartigsten Mann ihres Universums zu erhaschen, was dieser aber geflissentlich ignorierte und mit grimmigem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen ungeduldig mit dem Fuß aufklopfte, kam dann eine weiße, sechstürige Stretchlimousine um die Ecke gebogen und hielt vor den Wartenden.   
  
Ein Chauffeur in Uniform stieg aus und öffnete mit einer Verbeugung in Richtung des Prinzen die hintere Tür. Vegeta schnaubte kurz und nickte herablassend, während er in den Wagen stieg.   
'Warum nicht gleich so!', dachte er. Als er eingestiegen war, warf er einen kurzen überlegenden Blick auf Peggy und ihre drei verbliebenen Freundinnen.   
"Hey du. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?", fragte er das immer noch etwas nervöse Mädchen. Peggy schluckte. Er wollte ihren Namen wissen! Sie schluckte noch einmal und suchte dann nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Ich... heiße... heiße Peggy... Peggy-Sue.", stammelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. "D... das sind... *schluck* Mary, Sandy und Anna." erklärte sie und wies auf ihre Freundinnen. 

Vegeta nickte, würdigte aber die anderen mit keinem Blick. 

"Also gut Onna Nr.1. Einsteigen!", befahl er.  
Peggy sah ihn verblüfft an und drehte sich dann zu ihren Freundinnen um. Meinte er sie? ER wollte das SIE zu ihm in den Wagen stieg? Peggy wurde heiß und es schien ihr als würden ihre Beine zu Gelee werden. Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. Anscheinend waren diese Weiber nicht nur jämmerlich schwach sondern wohl auch noch schwer von Begriff.   
  
'Na, ich werde denen schon zeigen wo es lang geht.', dachte er sich und sein Grinsen wurde noch um eine Spur fieser. 

"Was ist? Red ich vielleicht undeutlich? Ich sagte einsteigen und zwar pronto!", wiederholte er seinen Befehl ungeduldig und ließ seine Aura leicht aufflackern um dem ganzen etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen.   
Peggy konnte nur nicken, als sie den Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte in einer goldenen Aura leuchtend vor sich sah, stakte dann steifbeinig zur Limo und hielt sich an der Tür fest um nicht umzufallen und stieg zitternd ein.


	4. Teil 4

Die anderen Mädchen sahen sich perplex an und seufzten verlangend, als sie sahen, dass ihre Freundin zu ihrem Gebieter in den Wagen stieg. Was würden sie nicht dafür geben an ihrer Stelle zu sein. "Ich würde meine Seele verkaufen, um jetzt an Pegs Stelle zu sein.", flüsterte Mary fast unhörbar, aber eben nur fast.  
Vegeta hatte mit seinem Saiyajingehör die geflüsterten Worte natürlich problemlos verstanden, grinste in sich hinein und machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Diese Baka-Onnas schienen ihn tatsächlich anzuhimmeln wie einen Gott! 'Ich schätze mal ich werde noch viel Spaß mit ihnen haben!', stellte er zufrieden fest.  
Gefolgt von neidischen Blicken und einem kollektiven Simultanseufzen aus der Richtung des Busses schloss sich die Tür hinter Peggy und die Limosine setzte sich in Bewegung. Hastig stiegen Mary, Sandy, Anna und Kathy zu den anderen in den Bus, wobei sich Mary ans Steuer setzte (Sie hatte als einzige schon einen Führerschein mit dem sie auch Kleinbusse fahren konnte.) und folgten der Limousine.  
  


Peggy sah aus dem Fenster und rutschte unruhig auf dem dem Lederpolster hin und her. Vegeta saß ihr gegenüber. Er hatte noch keine Wort gesagt, seit ihre Fahrt begonnen hatten. Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte sie sich nur verhalten? Sie wagte es ja kaum, ihn anzusehen, weil sie nicht seinen Unmut erregen wollte. Gleichzeitig wollte sie in seinen dunklen Augen versinken wie in einem Traum und nie wieder aufwachen. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und hob

den Kopf. Ihre Sorge schien unbegründet, denn er bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Fast war es, als würde er durch sie hindurch blicken, so als wäre sie Luft.

Die anderen beneideten sie. Wenn sie wüssten, wie beklemmend die Atmosphäre in dem Luxusgefährt war, dann würden sie das vielleicht nicht tun. So sehr sie ihn liebte, ein bisschen unheimlich war ihr Prinz schon. Seine Unberechenbarkeit war zwar genau das, was ihn so unglaublich attraktiv machte, aber sie machte den Umgang mit ihm so riskant, wie Schlittschuhlaufen bei Tauwetter.

Sie unterdrückte mühsam einen Seufzer und starrte zurück um Fenster.

Vegeta hatte Peggy sehr wohl bemerkt. Auch wenn er es perfekt zu verbergen wusste, beobachtete Vegeta diese kleine nervöse Onna sehr genau. Wie albern sie war, sie wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen, und als sie geradenoch so ein Aufseufzen verhinderte, hätte er beinahe laut gelacht. Ihre Verwirrung bereitete ihn nicht wenig Vergnügen. Mal sehen, was passierte, wenn er sie ansprach.

"Hey, Onna Nummer 1, wie lange dauert diese ätzende Fahrt noch und was soll das für ein Haus sein? Ich hoffe in deinem Interesse, dass es tatsächlich angemessen ist."

Die Kleine schrumpfte unter seinem Blick regelrecht zusammen. Sie erschrak und wurde rot. War ihr so ein Verhalten nicht peinlich? Hatte dieses Kind keine Selbstachtung? Nun, wenn das dumme Ding sich freiwillig in seine Hände begab, dann musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben.

"Ich denke, dass es angemessen ist. Wir, wir haben uns wirklich bemüht."

In seiner Gegenwart konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören zu stottern. Seine unnahbaren Augen jagten ihr einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Ob er wusste, wie wahnsinnig attraktiv er in diesem Moment aussah? Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und schien stillstehen zu wollen, als er sich unvermittelt vorbeugte. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah vor ihrem. Er lächelte und strich ihr mit einem Finger eine einzelne Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Peggy war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie hätte gleichzeitig lachen und weinen und können, so sehr brachte er sie um den aus der Fassung. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb sie nur stumm sitzen. Sie hätte sich nicht bewegen können, selbst wenn sie es gewollte hätte, ihre Glieder gehorchten ihr nicht mehr. Seine Lippen füllten nun ihren ganzen Horizont. Er würde sie doch nicht etwa...

"Weißt du, es ist so verdammt langweilig hier drin. Wir könnten uns doch

ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben."

Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren als er sprach. Oh, Gott,

meinte er etwa wirklich...? Sie konnte nur nicken. Mehr war nicht drin.

"Gut.", schnurrte der Prinz."Ich habe so eine Idee."

Vegeta lächelte, aber es war ein fieses Lächeln. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich purer Sadismus. Das aber sah Peggy gar nicht. Sie nahm nur den heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut war und die unglaubliche Hitze, die von Vegeta auszugehen schien. Sein Gesicht sah sie nur verschwommen, fast wie in Trance. Peggys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie hielt vor Anspannung den Atem an. 'Mein Gott, er wird doch wohl nicht etwa...'

Sie sah, wie er noch ein Stückchen näher zu kommen schien und jetzt seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf auf der Lehne und der Zwischenwand zur Fahrerkabine legte. Alles was Peggy noch wahrnahm war Vegetas raue Stimme. "Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?" In diesem Moment glaubte Peggy ihr Herzschlag würde aussetzen. Einzig ein gehauchtes "Ja... mein Prinz..." kam noch über ihre Lippen, bevor sie ergeben ihre Augen schloss.


	5. Teil 5

Vegetas Grinsen potenzierte sich geradezu, als er merkte, was geschah. Das klappte ja wie am Schnürchen. Diese jungen Hühner waren ja geradezu Pudding in seiner Anwesenheit. Er musste sich nicht mal besonders Mühe geben. Und seinen Spaß, ja den würde er schon haben. 

"Na wenn das so ist... ", flüsterte er leise in ihr linkes Ohr. Dann konzentrierte er etwas Energie in seiner rechten Hand und desintegrierte die Trennwand zur Fahrerkabine mit einem kleinen Kiball. Peggy erschrak bei dem Knall und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihre Pupillen waren immer noch unnatürlich geweitet und im ersten Moment wusste sie gar nicht, wo sie eigentlich war. Dann sah sie Vegeta, der grinsend vor ihr lehnte. Im selben Moment begann der Wagen zu schlingern und stoppte schließlich nach einer 360 Grad Drehung. Der Fahrer blickte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen nach hinten und genau in das Gesicht des Saiyajin-Prinzen. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte dieser erneut einen kleinen Kiball in seiner Hand gebildet. "Raus.", war das einzige Wort, das er zu hören bekam. 

Wie von Furien gehetzt sprang der Mann aus dem Wagen, nicht darauf achtend, das er genau in einer Öllache landete. 

Vegeta schnappte sich Peggy am Arm und zog sie unsanft mit sich, durch die jetzt nicht mehr vorhandene Trennwand in den Fahrerraum der Limousine. Während er sich auf den Fahrersitz hinter das Steuer setzte, verfrachtete er Peggy ganz unzeremoniell auf den Beifahrersitz. Diese war noch so in Schock, das sie alles ohne irgendwelche Gegenwehr mit sich geschehen lies. 

"Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, was diese Menschen am Autofahren so besonders finden. Wollen wir das jetzt nicht herausfinden, Onna?" war Vegetas einziger Kommentar. Peggy die inzwischen am ganzen Körper zu zittern begonnen hatte, blickte nur verstört umher. 'Was geschah hier nur? Eben noch hatte... wollte... oder sah es nur so aus als...' Peggy wusste gar nichts mehr. 

Der Fahrer saß noch immer wie festgefroren neben der offenen Limousinentür. Vegeta sah zu ihm runter und sein Grinsen nahm majin-trächtige Ausmaße an.. "Lauf!" sagte er leise, aber deutlich genug und als überzeugendes Argument sammelte er erneut etwas Ki in seiner Handfläche. Die Augen des Fahrers weiteten sich und mit einem Schrei rappelte er sich auf und lief so schnell er konnte davon. Das letzte was er hörte, war das fiese Lachen Vegetas. 

Dieser schloss die Tür und startete den Wagen ohne Probleme. Er hatte schließlich der blauhaarigen Onna oft genug zugesehen. Dann trat er das Gas bis zum Anschlag durch und legte einen Kaltstart hin, der Peggy hart in den Sitz presste. Mit Höchstbeschleunigung trieb Vegeta den Wagen an die oberste Geschwindigkeitsgrenze - 180 mph. Dabei riss er das Steuer immer wieder scharf von rechts nach links, was den schweren Wagen jedesmal fast außer Kontrolle geraten ließ. Ein paar mal schrammte er damit die Leitplanke, als er die Kurven an der Steilküste mit geradezu halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit nahm. 

Peggy, die in ihrem Sitz hin und her geschleudert wurde wie eine Puppe, versuchte krampfhaft, sich festzuhalten, allerdings ohne viel Erfolg. Angst begann sich in ihr auszubreiten und jedesmal, wenn der Wagen den Steilklippen wieder gefährlich nahe kam, schrie sie vor Furcht auf. Vegeta blickte ab und zu zu ihr hinüber und amüsierte sich köstlich über ihr wächsernes Gesicht und die nackte Angst in ihren Augen. Ein paar mal schwenkte er mit Absicht weiter aus um die Leitplanken zu streifen, nur um zu sehen, wie Peggy wimmernd ihre Augen schloss und sich ihre Finger in die Lederlehne des Sitzes krampften. Diese Ningens vor Angst schlottern zu sehen bereitete ihm ein sadistisches Vergnügen dem er sich nur allzu gern hingab. Wieder und wieder reizte er die Möglichkeiten des Wagens aus, der sich schließlich ungefähr genauso gut lenken ließ, wie ein 40-Tonner auf Glatteis. Schließlich nach etwa 10 Minuten Fahrt, brach der Wagen rechts aus und raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Leitplanke und damit dem Abgrund entgegen. Peggy, die wie ein Häufchen Elend im Sitz hing, wimmerte leise vor sich hin. "Ich will nicht sterben... bitte... Vegeta-sama..." Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie der Wagen die Leitplanke durchbrach und über die Klippen hinaus in den Abgrund stürzte. 

Fortsetzung folgt.


	6. Teil 6

Danke für so viele Liebe Reviews, Leute. Nene und ich sind ganz begeistert darüber.Und here it goes…

Als Peggy wieder zu sich kam hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. War sie tot? Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnerte, war... Vegeta... und die Autofahrt. Mit der Erinnerung kam auch die Angst wieder. Furchtsam klammerte sie sich an den warmen Körper neben ihr. 'Warmer Körper...' durchfuhr es Peggy. Das konnte ja nur eins bedeuten. Zögernd öffnete sie erneut ihre Augen und blickte leicht nach oben, direkt in Vegetas grinsendes Gesicht. "Na ausgeschlafen, Onna?", fragte er leicht spöttisch. Peggy schluckte und nickte nur. Vegeta hielt sie. Er hatte sie gerettet, als die Limousine über die Klippen geschossen war und hielt sie jetzt in seinen starken Armen. Peggy presste sich noch etwas fester an Vegetas muskulösen Körper. Er hatte sie gerettet, ihr Prinz, ihr Held... Vergessen waren die schrecklichen Minuten im Auto. Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen und lächelte verklärt vor sich ihn. "Vegeta-sama...", seufzte sie leise. 

"Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum ihr Menschen beim Autofahren soviel Spaß habt. Das war wirklich nicht schlecht.", meinte der Saiyajinprinz grinsend. Peggy nickte nur, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun. Kleine Herzchen schienen sich in ihren Augen zu bilden. ER hielt sie, ER war ihr nahe, sie hatte ihre Arme um IHN geschlungen und es schien IHM nichts auszumachen. ER lächelte sie sogar an. ER mag mich, dachte Peggy und seufzte erneut leise glücklich. 

Vegetas Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er bemerkte, wie sich das Mädchen an ihn presste. 'Pudding.', dachte er fies. 

"Onna, wo lang gehts jetzt?", fragte er schließlich während er absichtlich unabsichtlich seine Hand etwas tiefer gleiten ließ. Peggy wurde rot und glaubte gleich wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, als sie seine warme Hand über ihren Körper geleiten spürte. 

"Da entlang." hauchte sie mit erstickender Stimme und wies mit dem Kopf den Strand entlang nach Süden. Als Vegeta dann beschleunigte legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und gab sich ihren Träumen von Sonnenuntergängen, Strand und Vegeta hin.

Ihr Traum endete leider viel zu schnell, als kaum zehn Minuten später Vegetas neues Domizil in Sicht kam. Die geräumige Jugendstilvilla stand auf einer hohen Klippe, die direkt ins Meer mündete. Abgesehen, davon, dass die Renovierung des alten Anwesens mehrere Millionen gekostet hatte und die Villa absolut edel und modern eingerichtet war, bot sie auch noch einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die blauen Weiten des Ozeans.

Vegeta stoppte fünfhundert Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt in der Luft und musterte das Haus. 

'Gar nicht schlecht, der Schuppen.' dachte er bei sich. Aber kein Wort der Anerkennung kam über seine Lippen. Er runzelte die Stirn während Peggy ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Und in der Bruchbude soll ich wohnen? Ich dachte für mich sei euch Onnas das Beste gerade gut genug!" herrschte er Peggy an.

Er hatte sie regelrecht angeschrieen. Dass er dabei ihre Taille eng umklammert hielt, machte ihr das Denken schwer.

"Ich... es ... wir haben uns wirklich bemüht, Gebieter. Wir ... wir hatten gehofft, es würde  dir gefallen..." stotterte Peggy verzweifelt.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als Vegetas Miene sich weiter verfinsterte. Was konnte sie nur tun, um ihn zu erfreuen?

Innerlich lachte Vegeta auf, als er sah, dass Peggy kurz davor war loszuheulen. 'Nana, Onna, wer wird denn gleich deprimiert sein?' dachte er spöttisch. Das Spiel machte ihm riesigen Spaß.

"Achso. Ihr habt euch bemüht, ja? Aber das reicht nicht!" sagte er kalt.

"Verzeih mir, Gebieter.' flüsterte Peggy erstickt und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. 

"Bitte vergib mir, ich werde etwas anderes für dich finden... etwas Besseres."

Es war schon erstaunlich. Er hatte die unterschiedlichsten Wesen in seiner Anwesenheit winseln sehen. Sie hatten ihm alles versprochen, aber dabei war es um ihr Leben gegangen. Viele Kreaturen hätten alles für ihn getan, nur damit er sie verschonte. Irgendwie bezweifelte Vegeta, dass es diesem Mädchen auch darum ging. Sie schien nicht wirklich Angst vor ihm zu haben. Bei der Spritztour vorhin, hatte er sie fast getötet. Das schien sie, kaum das sie aufgewacht war, wieder vergessen zu haben. Und jetzt weinte sie nicht aus Angst, sondern weil sie fürchtete seine... Sympathie?!? ....zu verlieren.

Sie würde ihm bestimmt noch nützlich sein. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, hatte er in diesem Mädchen eine gehorsame und vielleicht sogar fähige Sklavin. 'Zuckerbrot und Peitsche' dachte sich Vegeta. Die Peitsche hatte sie gerade bekommen. Zeit für etwas anderes.

"Ich soll dir also verzeihen, Kleines?" raunte Vegeta in Peggys Ohr. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er das sagte. Stumm nickte sie und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

"Na gut, für dieses eine Mal, lasse ich es dir durchgehen, kleine Peggy."

"Langsam  löste er seine rechte Hand von ihrer Taille und sein Zeigefinger berührte ihr Kinn. Dann hob er ihr Gesicht leicht, sodass sie sich direkt in die Augen sahen. Vegeta musterte Peggy-Sue. Mit den aufgerissenen braunen Augen und dem blassen Gesichtchen wirkte sie irgendwie niedlich. 

Vegeta neigte seinen Kopf  leicht nach vorn.

"Wer wird denn gleich weinen, Kleines?" flüsterte er und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg, während seine Lippen ganz leicht ihre Stirn berührten.

Dann lies der Saiyajinprinz dem Mädchen in seinen Armen nicht einmal Zeit rot zu werden oder sonstwie zu reagieren. Blitzschnell hatte er sie fester gepackt und brauste mit ihr in Windeseile und laut lachend auf das Haus zu.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	7. Teil 7

Wie immer, erst mal ein fettes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, also namentlich SSJSweety, Son-Goku85 und Fried-chan, Hester und Lady Dragon,  weil ihr so ausdauernd dabei seid. Falls ich jetzt jemanden vergessen habe, bitte einmal laut „hier" rufen.^^

Und so geht's weiter….

Am Haus angekommen traf das ungleiche Paar auf eine Mädchenschar, die ungeduldig vor dem Haupteingang der Villa auf das Erscheinen ihres Angebeteten wartete.

Die Mädchen sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie Vegeta mit Peggy-Sue in seinen Armen landete. Die hatte ganz weiche Knie und ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild. Seit sie Vegetas Lippen auf ihrer Stirn gefühlt hatte, konnte sie nicht einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. 'Vegeta, Vegeta' hallte es in ihrem Kopf, wie eine Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hatte.

Das Objekt ihrer Anhimmelei interessierte sich allerdings keinen Deut für ihren Zustand. Kaum, dass seine Füße den Boden berührten, lies er sie auch schon los. Peggy sackte unelegant auf den Boden, wo sie erst einmal unbeachtet sitzen blieb, während die anderen Mädchen den Prinzen umringten.

"Wie schön, dass Ihr hier seid, Vegeta-sama." 

"Gefällt Euch das Haus Vegeta-sama?"

"Was können wir für Euch tun, Vegeta-sama?"

Vegeta schwirrte der Kopf.

"SCHWEIGT!"

Verschüchtert nickten die Mädchen. Erleichtert stellte der Prinz der Saiyajin fest, dass seine Worte die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatten und Stille herrschte. Über die Köpfe der anderen Mädchen hinweg warf er einen unauffälligen Seitenblick auf Peggy, die immer noch am Boden saß. Die Onna schien immer noch nicht in einem normalen Zustand zu sein. Sie musste sich wohl erst einmal erholen. 'Das nächste Mal muss ich mich mehr zurückhalten.' stellte Vegeta fest.

Er lies niemanden merken, das er nach Peggy geschaut hatte und deutete auf die Eingangstür.

"AUFMACHEN!"

Eines der Mädchen öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Haustür. Keine wagte es, etwas zu sagen, als Vegeta ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei in das Haus stolzierte.

"Ihr zeigt mir jetzt die Zimmer. Aber das mir dabei auch die nötige Ruhe herrscht, verstanden?" knurrte Vegeta den Mädchen zu, die sich nach ihm durch die Haustür quetschten. Er bedeutete einer von ihnen vorzugehen, und dann setzte sich der ganze Pulk mit dem Saiyajin no Ouji als Zentrum in Bewegung, um sich das Haus anzusehen. 

An Peggy-Sue verschwendete Vegeta keinen weiteren Blick. 

Nur Sandy-Ann war bei ihrer Freundin zurück geblieben. 

"Alles in Ordnung bei Dir, Peggy?" fragte sie etwas besorgt Peggy-Sue, die regungslos in der Einfahrt hockte und vor sich hinstarrte. Langsam machte sich Sandy Sorgen. Sie kniete sich neben ihre Freundin und rüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. Hatte Vegeta ihr etwas angetan? Sie waren nicht mit der Limousine gekommen, sondern im Freiflug. Was war passiert? Während Sandy immer besorgter wurde, brachte Peggy die Berührung an ihrer Schulter wieder zurück in die Realität.

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte plötzlich in Sandys besorgtes Gesicht.

"Peggy, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Was ist passiert? Hat er dir was getan?" fragte Sandy hastig.

Peggy überlegte. Hatte ihr Vegeta etwas getan? Sein Verhalten in der Limousine kam ihr wieder in dem Sinn. Sie hätte sterben können. Aber dann hatte er sie auch wieder gerettet. Er hatte sie in seinen Armen gehalten und am Schluss hatte er sie auf die Stirn geküsst... Oder hatte sie das nur geträumt?

Als Peggy nicht antwortete, packte Sandy auch die andere Schulter ihrer Freundin.

"Peggy! Ich habe gefragt, ob er Dir was getan hat!" rief sie, nun ernstlich besorgt.

"Nein, nein." sagte Peggy zögerlich und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut. Es gab nur ein... ähhh... Problem mit der Limousine. Die liegt jetzt zertrümmert im Abgrund. Aber es wurde keiner verletzt."

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich Peggy mehr und mehr. Ihr Verstand gewann wieder die Oberhand.  Sandy umarmte ihre Freundin erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass mit dieser doch alles in Ordnung zu sein schien.

"Lass mich raten. Vegeta hat die Limousine geschrottet." nahm Sandy den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. Peggy nickte.

"Na, wunderbar. Das gibt Ärger." 

Sandy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass früher oder später so etwas passieren würde. 

"Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Es ist eben Vegeta. Wir lieben ihn doch genau deswegen, weil er so ist. Weil er sich nie an die Regeln hält. Und weil er so unberechenbar ist."

Peggy seufzte. Für einen Moment war sie drauf und dran, Sandy zu erzählen, was nach dem Unfall geschehen war. Doch sie schwieg lieber. Nur ein leichtes Lächeln verriet, woran sie dachte. Es sollte ihr süßes Geheimnis bleiben. 

Sandy bemerkte nicht, dass ihre Freundin verträumt lächelte. Sie war in Gedanken noch ganz bei dem Auto.

"Das wird uns was kosten." 

"Wird es nicht." Mit Macht hatte Peggy ihre Gedanken weg von Vegetas Berührung auf praktische Dinge gerichtet. Sie hatte eine Idee. Selbstbewusst erwiderte sie Sandys skeptischen Blick.

"Wir melden es einfach als gestohlen. Wir sagen, dass es uns auf einem Parkplatz gestohlen wurde, als wir gerade Essen waren. Niemand kann uns das Gegenteil beweisen. Und wir sind fein raus."

"Ja, aber was ist mit dem Fahrer?" fragte Sandy nach.

"Der hält bestimmt die Klappe." Peggy grinste. Und ihr Grinsen sah ein bisschen nachdem ihres Prinzen aus.

"Wenn er erzählt, dass jemand mit Ki-Kräften ihn aus dem Auto geworfen hat, dann halten ihn doch alle für verrückt."

"Du hast recht, es könnte klappen." meinte Sandy daraufhin. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich erleichtert an. Diesmal war es gerade noch gut gegangen. 

"Du rufst die Polizei an, Peggy. Und ich gehe mal schauen, was Vegeta und die anderen so machen."  sagte Sandy als sie sich erhoben und ins Haus gingen.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	8. Teil 8

Während Peggy im Erdgeschoss die Nummer der Polizei wählte und einen Autodiebstahl meldete, machte sich Sandy auf die Suche nach den anderen. Sie fand sie im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses in den privaten Räumen, die die Mädchen extra für Vegeta eingerichtet hatten.

Sandy erinnerte sich gut an die endlosen Debatten, die es um die Räume gegeben hatte. Jede von ihnen hatte Vegetas Zimmer anders ausstaffieren wollen. Im Großen und ganzen hatten sich zwei Fraktionen gebildet. Die "Plüschgruppe" und die "Langweiler".

Ein Teil der Mädchen hatte vorgeschlagen, alle Zimmer, vor allem aber das Schlafzimmer mit rosa Plüsch und Kuscheltieren auszustatten, damit es Vegeta schön kuschelig hatte. Ein anderer Teil der Mädchen hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Räume so unaufdringlich wie möglich eingerichtet wurden. Die anderen hatten sie darum als "Langweiler" bezeichnet.

Sandy und Peggy hatten zu den Langweilern gehört. Sandy erinnerte sich noch gut, wie sie mit anderen Vegetafans gestritten hatten.

"Was soll denn Vegeta mit rosa Plüsch? Der ist doch nicht schwul!" hatte sie gerufen.

  


Schließlich hatten die Langweiler gewonnen. Die Zimmer enthielten nur die nötigste Ausstattung. Die Möbel waren sehr einfach und ohne Schnörkel, aber aus edlen Hölzern. Den einzigen Kompromiss hatten sie beim Bett schließen müssen.

Es war ein riesiges Bett mit einem Baldachin darüber, der allerdings sehr gut, zu der etwas altmodischen Einrichtung und dem Stil des Hauses passte.

Die flauschigen Bettdecken und das Kopfkissen waren mit roter Satinbettwäsche bespannt. Vor eben diesem Bett stand gerade Vegeta und musterte es misstrauisch.

Angesichts der Farbe des Bettbezuges hob er amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Das wurde ja immer wilder. Was sich diese verliebten Onnas wohl noch so alles einfallen ließen? Da bemerkte er, dass etwas auf dem Kopfkissen lag. 

Es war klein, plüschig und... rosa !!!. Stirnrunzelnd trat Vegeta näher, die Blicke der Mädchen auf ihn geheftet und hob den Gegenstand hoch. Für einen Moment starrte er das flauschige Etwas fassungslos an. Es war ein rosaroter Teddy. Vor dem Bauch hatte der Teddy ein rotes, herzförmiges Lätzchen , auf dem mit weißer Schrift "I Love You" gedruckt war.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Vegeta um. Seine Miene war eisig.   
"WER ist DAFÜR verantwortlich?" fragte er in die Runde.

"Ich." sagte eines der Mädchen und lächelte. Dabei klimperte es mit den Augenliedern.

"Achso, du warst das also."

  


Sandy kannte das Mädchen. Das war diejenige, die am stärksten auf rosa Plüsch bestanden hatte. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen Teddy hereinzuschmuggeln, dabei hatte Sandy die Räume vor ihrer Abfahrt zum Labor doch Alles genauestens überprüft. Nun würde sich zeigen, wer von ihnen Vegetas Geschmack getroffen hatte. Sie blickte zweifelnd zu dem Prinzen. Der schaute zunächst etwas zornig drein, entspannte sich dann aber. Sandy blies Luft zwischen den Lippen aus. Sie hatte schon mir einem weiteren Wutanfall gerechnet. Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung fing Vegeta nun sogar an zu lächeln. Es war ein freundliches Lächeln, das aber langsam in ein spöttisches und schließlich bösartiges Lächeln überging.

  


Auf einmal bewegte sich der Prinz blitzartig. 

"Da! Fang!" rief er dem Mädchen zu, das den Teddy hergebracht hatte und warf ihr das Plüschtier entgegen. Reflexartig fing das Mädchen den Teddy auf. Ein Fehler. Denn noch während des Wurfs jagte Vegeta dem Teddy einen Ki-Strahl hinterher. Der Ki-Strahl durchbohrte den Teddy und mit ihm auch das Mädchen , das ihn aufgefangen hatte.


	9. Teil 9

Es freut uns ungemein, dass ihr alle so hart im Nehmen seid, trotz Mord und Totschlag. Tja, Vegeta ist nunmal kein Lieber und das durften die Girls nun auch feststellen.

Ein mal Knuddel an alle Reviewer, ein Zusatzknuddel an Seepferd-chan. (Habe deinen Ruf laut und deutlich vernommen.) Übrigens, für Euch Reviewer gibts demnächst ein Kapitel extra, dass wir per Email zuschicken. So als kleine Belohnung für alle, die sich immer die Mühe machen, hier was zu schreiben.

@Lady Dragon: Karnickel... Teddy... Wen interessiert's? :D Hauptsache rosa und plüschig. Wärs ein Karnickel gewesen, wäre wohl das Gleiche rausgekommen.

--

  


Völlig geschockt starrten alle Mädchen auf ihre Gefährtin. Sie lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Über ihr stieg ein bisschen Rauch auf.

"Hab ich sie etwa auch getroffen?" meinte Vegeta unbeeindruckt in die Stille hinein.

"Uuups. Sowas passiert." 

Der Prinz zuckte lässig die Schultern. 

"Ihr solltet ihr schnell eine magische Bohne geben, sonst war's das für sie." sagte Vegeta und setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Es gibt hier keine magischen Bohnen, Gebieter." antwortete Sandy. Gleichzeitig drängte sie sich an den anderen vorbei und zu dem getroffenen Mädchen hin. Das war nicht schwer, denn die anderen standen immer noch bewegungslos herum. Als sie sich über das Mädchen beugte, sah sie, dass es beinahe zu spät war. Die Verletzung war im Brustbereich und vermutlich tödlich. In Panik sah sie Vegeta flehend an. Vielleicht kannte der Saiyajin no Ouji eine Heilmethode. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaute er etwas erstaunt und bestürzt. Doch sobald sie ihn ansah, wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

"So ein Pech aber auch." meinte er nur und machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun.

"Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe." sagte er schließlich und deutete auf die Ausgangstür. "Schafft die da hier raus und lasst mich in Zukunft mit solchem Kinderkram in Ruhe." 

Dabei zeigte er kurz auf die Verletzte und dann wieder befehlend auf die Tür.

"Und macht mir was zu Essen, Onnas!"

Die Mädchen standen immer noch herum. Vegeta wurde wieder wütend.

"LOS!" brüllte er und schoss einen weiteren, diesmal deutlich kleineren Ki-Strahl ab, der im Zimmer verpuffte. Es reichte, um alle in Panik zu versetzen. Auf einmal drängte jede zur Tür. Die letzte draußen war Sandy, die die Verletzte bei den Schultern gepackt hatte und mit sich zog.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür, flog diese auch schon mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Auf dem Flur verstreuten sich erst einmal alle Mädchen. Nur einige, wenige blieben bei Sandy und ihrer verletzten Gefährtin.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ein Mädchen zweifelnd.

"Nichts." sagte Sandy. Sie blickte blass und ernst in die Runde. 

"Sie ist tot." 

Die anderen brachen in lautes Schluchzen aus. Noch einmal überprüfte Sandy ihren schrecklichen Verdacht. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Sie konnte keinen Puls mehr bei der anderen fühlen.

Sie sah zu ihren Gefährtinnen. Die standen alle unter Schock. Von denen war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Dann kam Peggy die Treppe hoch. 

"Ich hab's geschafft. Mit der Polizei ist alles geri-" Sie sah das Desaster und brach mitten im Satz ab.

"Wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem." sagte Sandy.

Peggy trat langsam näher. 

"Ist sie etwa...?"

Sandy nickte. 

"Ja, leider. Vegeta hat sie ... getroffen."

Dann raffte Sandy sich auf und scheuchte alle bis auf Peggy fort. Sie konnten in der Situation keine panischen Hühner brauchen.

  


"Ihr geht in die Küche und kocht was für Vegeta-sama. Es war ein Unfall, klar! Ein bedauerlicher Unfall. Nur ein Unfall. Peggy und ich kriegen das in den Griff. Geht jetzt. Macht was zu Essen und seht zu, dass die anderen euch dabei helfen."

  


Die anderen Mädchen nickten gehorsam und ließen Peggy und Sandy allein. Die Freundinnen starrten sich an.

"War es wirklich ein Unfall?" fragte Peggy.

"Ich denke schon." antwortete Sandy.

"Er hatte eigentlich auf was anderes geschossen. Außerdem dachte er, wir hätten magische Bohnen um ihr zu helfen. Sonst wäre er vielleicht vorsichtiger gewesen."

"Ja, so muss es gewesen sein." erwiderte Peggy. "Mein Prinz würde so etwas nämlich nie tun. Er ist kein Killer."

"Kein Killer?" Sandy lachte auf. "Du erinnerst Dich, dass er Nappa ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abgemurkst hat? Und überhaupt, was heißt hier "DEIN Prinz"??? Wenn, dann gehört Vegeta uns allen!"

Peggy seufzte. Ihre beste Freundin hatte Recht. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Anspruch auf Vegeta. Wahrscheinlich war sie für ihn nur Dreck unter seinen Füßen. Trotzdem musste sie gleich wieder daran denken, wie sanft seine Berührung gewesen war, als er ihre Tränen weggewischt hatte. Wie sein warmer Atem sanft über ihre Haut gestrichen hatte. Und er sollte ein kaltblütiger Mörder sein? Das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. 'Es war ein Unfall. Ein Unfall' wiederholte sie in Gedanken. 'Ein dummer, dummer Unfall.'

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Sandy um.

"Hast du schon einen Plan, wie wir nun vorgehen?"

Sandy nickte. 

  


Vegeta stand am Fenster seines neuen Zimmers und starrte nach draußen. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, die Onna Nummer 1 zu triezen, wie er das Mädchen aus der Limousine für sich genannt hatte, aber jetzt war ihm die Stimmung gründlich verdorben. Er hatte das Gespräch der Mädchen auf dem Gang mitgehört. Sie waren nicht gerade leise gewesen. Das eine dumme Hühnchen war also tot.

Hatte er denn wissen können, dass diese Menschenmädchen aber auch gar nichts aushielten? Und dann hatten sie noch nicht einmal magische Bohnen dabei. Was hatten sie eigentlich geglaubt, wen sie vor sich hatten? Sie klonten den besten Kämpfer des Universums, nämlich ihn, und dann waren sie auf solche kleinen Unfälle nicht vorbereitet?

Es tat ihm nicht direkt leid, was geschehen war. Immerhin hatte dieses alberne Ding mit ihrem Spielzeug seine Würde beleidigt. Er hatte sie nur nicht gleich töten wollen. 

Ob die Onna Nummer 1 "ihren Prinzen" jetzt immer noch so anhimmelte, nachdem sie nun erlebt hatte, wozu er fähig war? Er bezweifelte es. Aber warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um diese Ningens? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was sie von ihm hielt.

Vegeta warf sich auf sein Bett und kreuzte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. 'Es war nicht meine Schuld. Es war ein Unfall' sagte er sich. 

Dabei ertappte er sich, wie seine Gedanken seltsamerweise immer wieder zu der Onna Nummer 1 zurückkehrten und dem, was sie jetzt wohl gerade machte, um das 'Problem' zu lösen.

  


Fortsetzung folgt.


	10. Teil 10

Hallo Allerseits. 

Wie immer, Danke für die Reviews. Ihr seid klasse, Leute. Da macht das Schreiben doch gleich doppelt Spaß. ;)

@Sundancer: Aber immer doch!

@Winnie: Du bist weiblich (vermute ich jetzt einfach mal), DBZ Zuschauer und KEIN Vegetafan??? Wow. Eine rare Spezies. Freut mich aber, dass Du trotzdem eine Vegetastory liest.

@Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan: Ich sehe schon, wir verstehen uns... *fg* Keine Gnade, nicht wahr?

@Son-Goku85: Was Vegeta gegen Rosa Teddys hat? Na, einen Ki-Blast, natürlich!

@SSJSweety : Dein Wunsch ist uns Befehl... und damit Vorhang auf für Teil 10.... 

  


  


Sandy überlegte kurz und stand dann entschlossen auf.

"Zuerst müssen wir... Kelly hier wegschaffen. Am besten in das kleine Wäldchen."

"Aber...", stockte Peggy, "sollten wir nicht die Polizei rufen oder so?"

"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Was glaubst du was hier los ist, wenn die Cops auftauchen. Die schnüffeln überall rum und dann wars das mit UNSEREM Prinzen."

"Du hast ja recht Sandy.", seufzte Peggy und erinnerte sich wieder verträumt an Vegetas Kuss. Ihre Haut schien noch immer an der Stelle zu glühen.

"Also los." Sandy klatschte kurz in die Hände. "Du nimmst die Beine und ich den Oberkörper."

Widerspruchslos gehorchte Peggy und zusammen brachten sie die Tote aus dem Haus und an den Rand des kleinen Wäldchens, etwa 50 Meter von Haus entfernt. Bei ihrem Morgenjogging hatte Sandy bemerkt, dass der alte Hochsitz, der noch von Urgroßvaters Zeiten am Waldrand stand, aus Altersschwäche umgefallen war. Genau dorthin brachten sie die Leiche. 

"So jetzt hier ansetzten.", dirigierte Sandy. "Und jetzt noch das Gestell hochheben und drüberlegen... Jetzt sieht es so aus, als wäre sie auf den Hochsitz geklettert und der wäre zusammengebrochen. Und dann ist sie ganz unglücklich direkt auf einen spitzen Ast gefallen.", meinte sie.

Peggy sah sich die Sache prüfend an. Sie hatte ihren ersten Schock überwunden und war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass es nur ein Unfall gewesen war. Schließlich hatte Vegeta sie gerettet... und GEKÜSST! Sie schloss kurz träumerisch die Augen. Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das, was einmal ein Hochsitz gewesen war und das, was jetzt darunter lag. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich das Richtige tun. Außerdem wird mir gleich schlecht.", sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin, die noch ein paar morsche Bretter auf der toten Kelly drapierte.

"Achwas, lass mich nur machen. Geh du lieber wieder ins Haus zurück und beruhige die anderen. Ich mach den Rest hier schon allein.", meinte Sandy. Peggy nickte und lief schnell zum Haus zurück. Auch wenn es nur ein Unfall gewesen war, die Sache jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sie war froh wieder zu den anderen zu kommen.

Sandy wartete noch etwas, bis Peggy um die Ecke und außer Sichtweite war. Dann atmete sie auf. Auch wenn es ihr gegen den Strich ging, das hier zu tun, im Moment gab es ganz einfach keine Alternative. Eine Morduntersuchung würde alles nur schlimmer machen.

Sandy ließ sich erschöpft auf einen großen Stein sinken. Nach ein paar Sekunden kramte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

"... Cathy? Catherine-Joanne? Bist du's? Sandy hier."

"..........?"

"Ja es gibt ein Problem! Wir haben einen GAU!!!"

"..........?"

"Was passiert ist? Nun ja, der Prinz hatte was gegen rosa Teddybären."

"..........?"

"Ja, mir gehts gut. Aber wie weit seid ihr?"

"..........."

"Und wie lange wird es noch dauern?"

"..........."

"Hoffentlich reicht das. Ich melde mich dann später wieder."

"..........."

Mit einem Seufzer verstaute Sandy das Handy wieder in ihrer Hosentasche und besah sich noch einmal ihr Werk.

"Vegeta...", seufzte sie erneut traurig. Auch wenn es nur ein dummes Missgeschick gewesen war, mit so was hatte niemand wirklich gerechnet. Das Mädchen stand auf und ging ebenfalls zum Haus zurück. "Ich hoffe das wir das Richtige getan haben.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Ein paar Minuten früher, woanders:

"Tatata, tütütü, tatatata-tütütütü-tata..."

Catherine-Joanne griff nach ihrem Handy, das neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

"Ja, wer stört?"

"..........."

"Du hörst dich gestresst an. Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

"...........!!!"

"Beruhige dich erstmal wieder. Was ist denn passiert?"

"............"

"Gehts dir wirklich gut?"

"............"

"Fast."

"...........?"

"Naja, so 24 Stunden schon noch, denke ich mal."

"............"

"Ja, Chiao... und pass auf dich auf."

In Gedanken versunken beendete Cathy die Verbindung. Dann schaute sie vom Computer auf die Monitore der Überwachungskameras und seufzte. 'Bald.', dachte sie und sprach ein paar Anweisungen in das Mikrofon vor ihr.

  


Fortsetzung folgt.


	11. Teil 11

So, meine Lieben. Es ist mal wieder Zeit für Kitsch aus dem Hause Ravana&Nene :D 

Das mit dem "schnell weiterschreiben" ist ja wohl nix geworden.^^' Naja, besser spät als nie. Aber meine Co-Autorin hat leider ein schlimmes Schicksal getroffen. Sie muss ohne Internet auskommen. Grausam, grausam. Ohne Nene machts zwar nur den halben Spaß, aber ich bemühe mich trotzdem, jetzt etwas schneller voranzukommen. Ich habe ja auch die Hoffnung, dass sie bald wieder da ist. Wir danken wie immer allen Reviewern. 

--

  


Die Folge heute: Rechtfertigungen

  


Inzwischen im Haus:

  


Vegeta lag noch immer auf dem Bett und grübelte vor sich hin. 'Scheiße... was kann ich denn dafür, dass die hier keine Senzus haben... war schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass sich das Gör direkt in den Weg geschmissen hat... hätte ja ausweichen können... Ob die Onnas jetzt auch noch so begeistert von mir sind...? Ach, wen interessierts? ... Aber die Onna Nr. 1... Peggy heißt sie glaub ich... die war doch nett... ich hab sie zwar fast umgebracht, aber das schien sie überhaupt nicht zu stören... .... ... Es war nur ein Unfall. Und ich als Prinz der Saiyajin sollte mir nicht den Kopf wegen irgendeiner blöden Ningen-Onna zerbrechen. Schließlich war sie selber schuld.... ein rosa Plüschteddybär! Bin ich schwul, oder was?... Was die Onna wohl grad macht?'

Schließlich seufzte Vegeta und erhob sich von seinem Satinlager. 

"Ich geh duschen. Das lenkt ab." entschied er schließlich und ging ins Bad. 

Das Badezimmer war groß genug für eine Fußballmannschaft. Die Kacheln waren aus gebändertem Marmor, die Armaturen waren vergoldet und flauschige dunkelblaue Badematten lagen auf dem Boden. Die Dusche selber war ebenfalls geräumig genug für mindestens vier Leute. 

Ohne zu zögern entledigte sich der Saiyajinprinz seiner Kleidung und stellte sich unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen, die auf seinen Körper herabprasselten. 

  


Die Mädchen hatten sich währenddessen verstört in die Küche begeben und dem Saiyajinprinzen das gewünschte Essen zu zubereiten. In der sonst so fröhlichen Teenyschar herrschte eine geradezu gespenstische Ruhe. Jede widmete sich offenbar ganz und gar konzentriert ihrer Aufgabe. Die einen putzten Gemüse, die anderen würzten Fleisch oder schälten Kartoffeln doch keine sagte ein Wort. Alle waren in Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was da passiert war. Nur ab und zu wurde die unnatürliche Stille durch ein leises Schniefen unterbrochen. Aber es war ja ein Unfall gewesen, oder? Ihr Prinz wäre doch niemals in der Lage, einfach so kaltblütig jemanden umzubringen. Darin waren sich alle einig. 

"Es war nur ein Unfall, nichts weiter", meinte Lynn schließlich laut, während sie die Spaghetti ins Wasser tat. Die anderen nickten.

"Genau." stimmte Mary zu. "Nur ein Unfall. Ihr habt doch alle gesehen, das er auf den Teddybären gezielt hatte und woher sollte Vegeta wissen, das es bei uns keine Magischen Bohnen gibt?" 

Wieder einstimmiges Kopfnicken. 

"Außerdem, seien wir doch ehrlich... Kelly hat's nicht besser verdient. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und einen ROSA PLÜSCHTEDDY auf Vegetas Bett zu setzten. Soviel Dummheit und Anmaßung gehörte ganz einfach bestraft. Das es gleich sooo heftig kommt, tja, das war halt Pech."

"Mädels seht's doch auch mal so. Damit gibt's mehr von Vegeta für uns, mehr von seinem Knackarsch und seinen Muskeln...", meinte Eileen schließlich fröhlich. 

Damit war die angespannte Atmosphäre durchbrochen und ein vielseitiges Geplapper und Lachen begann die Küche zu füllen. Zwar waren die Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Kameradin noch nicht ganz verflogen, aber die Mädchen sahen das Ganze jetzt eher als notwendiges Übel. So wurde halt die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt und es gab eine Konkurrentin um Vegetas Gunst weniger.

  


Mit neuem Elan und dem Wunsch, ihrem Prinzen ein Festmahl zu bereiten, wie er es noch nie gegessen hatte, machten sich die Mädchen über das Essen her. Einige hatten sogar eigens Koch- und Backunterricht genommen, was sich jetzt auszuzahlen schien. In den Bratröhren schmorten ein fetter Truthahn, eine riesige familiengroße Lasagne sowie verschiedene Bratensorten. Auf den Herd garten Spaghetti, Reis, Kartoffeln, Gemüse und diverse Suppen und Soßen und ein zwei Mädchen gaben einer dreistöckigen Schokoladencremetorte den letzten Schliff. 

Plötzlich kam eines der Mädchen zur Küchentür hereingeschossen.

"L...Leute...V... Vegeta.....!!!" rief sie aufgeregt. Die anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. 

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Lynn die völlig Geschaffte. Das Mädchen schluckte und klemmte sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. 

"Vegeta ist in der Dusche!" 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Teenyschar und leise Seufzer ließen keinen Zweifel über eventuelle Gedankengänge aufkommen. Die Mädchen sahen sich an und ein kollektives Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus, das so strahlend war, das sich selbst eine 1000 Watt Neonröhre dagegen wie eine mickrige Ölfunzel ausnahm. 

"Los Leute. Auf zum Überwachungsraum!" rief eins der Girls und schon setzte sich der Pulk stolpernd und drängelnd in Bewegung. Im letzten Moment fiel ihnen ein, dass man ja jemanden brauchte, der auf das Essen aufpasste... In diesem Augenblick kam Peggy wieder herein. 

"Hey, Peg, passt du mal auf das Essen auf?" fragte Mary. 

"Warum?" 

"Weil Vegeta gerade unter der Dusche steht!", erwiderte Eileen. In Peggys Augen glänzten Sternchen. 

"Er ist unter der Dusche?! Warum soll ich denn auf das Essen aufpassen?" 

"Ganz einfach, du bist mit ihm im Wagen gefahren und er hat dich hergeflogen. Jetzt sind wir dran!", erwiderte Mary entschieden.

Peggy seufzte. Ihr Prinz war unter der Dusche und sie sollte auf das Essen aufpassen... Aber die anderen hatten ja Recht. Sie hatten genauso viel Anrecht auf Vegeta wie sie selbst. 

"Na gut", meinte Peggy traurig. "Aber ihr erzählt mir genau, was los war!"

Lynn grinste. 

"Du kannst dir ja die Videobänder später ansehen." 

Damit verschwanden die Mädchen entgültig Richtung Überwachungsraum und ließen eine leicht deprimierte Peggy zurück.

  


Fortsetzung folgt.

--

Und in der nächsten Folge seht ihr: Big Brother, wie wir es uns immer gewünscht haben. Ein Prinz hautnah...

R&R


	12. Teil 12

So, wollen wir die Story mal wieder etwas "ankurbeln". Da bin ich schon wieder mit einer neuen Folge. 

@Fried-chan: Jetzt darfst gucken... oder besser gesagt... lesen!

@Lady Dragon. Bist Du sicher? Wenn es um Vegeta geht, sind alle gleich bescheuert.... ausgenommen Sandy vielleicht.

@SSJSweety: Wird gemacht! *salutier*

@Sunny: wie ich das mache? Ganz einfach. Ich bin fies und gemein, so wie man mich kennt und liebt. :D

  


  


Die Folge heute: Ein Prinz hautnah....

  


Während Peggy missmutig in der Spaghettisauce rührte, waren die anderen Mädchen beim Kontrollraum angekommen. Er war das Nervenzentrum des Hauses. Hier waren die Sicherungen für die Alarmanlage genauso wie die Monitore für die Überwachungskameras. Aus finanziellen Gründen hatten sie nur in bestimmten Räumen Kameras anbringen lassen und zwar ausschließlich in Vegetas Privaträumen, wozu selbstverständlich auch seine private Dusche gehörte. Die Installateure der Spezialfirma hatten zwar etwas seltsam geschaut, als sie die Wünsche der Mädchen vernommen hatten, hatten aber alles ohne Widerspruch wie gewünscht eingebaut. Schließlich konnte es ihnen ja egal sein, was eine Horde Teenager mit zu viel Taschengeld in einer riesigen Villa mit Überwachungskameras in Schlaf- und Badezimmer trieb. 

Die Mädchen starrten gebannt auf den Monitor für die Duschkamera. Damit auch alle etwas sehen konnten, schaltete Kathy, die ganz vorn stand, die Kamera auch auf alle anderen Monitore. Was die Teenager dann sahen ließ ihnen den Atem stocken. 

Heißes Wasser prasselte auf Vegetas durchtrainierten, muskulösen Körper und lief in kleinen Bächen aus flüssigen Diamanten an ihm herunter. Das feuchte Nass zog dabei mit einer unnachahmlichen Genauigkeit alle Erhebungen und Vertiefungen des kampfgestählten Körpers nach. Fast sofort hatte sich ein feiner Dampfschleier gebildet, der sich wie ein seidiger Hauch um Vegetas Figur schlang. Es schien so, als würde er, einem ätherischen Wesen gleich aus dem Dunst heraus geboren. Für ein paar Minuten blieb Vegeta einfach so unter den Wasserstrahlen stehen und genoss genießerisch ihre Ganzkörpermassage. Der Aufschlag der einzelnen Tropfen kam ihm vor wie tausend Fingerspitzen, die über seine Haut fuhren und ihn sanft entspannten. Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück. Die schwarze Flamme seines sonst jegliches Naturgesetz verhöhnenden Haarschopfes hing jetzt bis über seine Schultern hinab. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Hände in Kopfhöhe gegen die Marmorfliesen gestützt und den Körper in Wasserdampfschwaden gehüllt stand er da... ein Bild, gottgleich, entstiegen den tiefsten Tiefen himmlischer Ozeane. 

Das Heben und Senken des mächtigen Brustkorbes, das Spiel der stahlharten Muskeln unter der gebräunten, seidig glänzenden Haut - all das entlockte den Mädchen vor dem Überwachungsmonitor mehr als nur ein Seufzen. Achs und Ohs füllten den Raum, schmachtende Blicke und tropfender Speichel ließen keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen in welche Richtung die Vorstellungen der Teenager gingen. Als dann Vegeta auch noch zu einer Flasche mit Kokos-Meeresfrische-Duschgel griff, war es ganz aus. Wie in Trance beobachteten sie, wie ihr Gebieter prüfend an dem Gel roch und dann ein wenig davon auf seine Hand gab. 

Dann begann er, langsam und gründlich seinen Körper einzuseifen. Erst den Oberkörper. Mit langsamen Bewegungen fuhr der Prinz erst vom Halsansatz über seine linke Schulter und das Schlüsselbein weiter über den muskulösen Arm und wieder hinauf zum Schulteransatz. Selbige Prozedur wiederholte er mit der rechten Seite. Dann nahm er erneut etwas Duschgel und begann es mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust zu verteilen. Dabei fuhren seine Finger in massageartiger Manier kreisförmig über den gesamten Brustkorb bis hoch zum Hals und wieder zurück.

Die Mädchen brachten bei diesem Anblick keinen Ton mehr heraus. Zwei Dutzend Augenpaare waren starr auf die Erscheinung vor ihnen gerichtet und lediglich die Enge im Raum verhinderte, dass alle zu Boden fielen. Wie im Wachkoma waren sie gefangen, unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu tun als zu schauen.

Vegeta hatte inzwischen erneut etwas Duschgel auf seine Hände gegeben und begann nun auch seinen Bauch und seine Seiten mit dem cremigen Schaum zu verwöhnen. Die Augen geschlossen, fuhr er jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskel und jede einzelne Rippe mit den Fingern nach. Als er dann auch noch seinen Nabel mit der rechten Hand umkreiste und schließlich einen Finger darin versenkte, war es um die Teenager geschehen. 

Das Mädchen, ganz hinten stand, lehnte sich schwer atmend und verzweifelnd nach Halt suchend gegen die Tür. Diese ging allerdings nach außen auf, so dass sie sich plötzlich auf dem Flurboden wieder fand. Das allerdings störte sie gar nicht mehr. Ihr Verstand hatte ebenso wie der aller anderen ausgesetzt, als Vegeta begonnen hatte mit seinen Händen über seinen göttlichen Körper zu gleiten. Durch die geöffnete Tür war jetzt allerdings etwas Platz im Raum entstanden und so fielen alle Mädchen, eins nach dem andern, in umgekehrter Dominomanier in zu Boden und blieben dort mit offenen, starren Augen und ebenso offenen, starren Mündern liegen. 

Sie sahen nicht mehr, dass Vegeta irgendwann das Wasser abdrehte und aus der Dusche stieg. Auch nicht, dass er sich schnell abtrocknete, ein Handtuch um die Hüften schlang und zum Kleiderschrank ging, um sich neu einzukleiden. All dies sah jedoch nur noch die winzige Kamera, die alles stoisch und ohne Regung aufnahm und auf Band verewigte.

Fortsetzung folgt.

--

Naaaaa? War es für euch genauso schön, wie für uns? Huhu, jetzt brauchen Nene und ich auch erstmal eine Dusche. Und zwar eine kalte. Wenn wir uns alle wieder erholt haben, kommt der nächste Teil.

Die nächste Folge: Eine folgenschwere Entdeckung...


	13. Teil 13

So, dann will ich mal wieder ein bisschen weitermachen...

  


  


Prüfend betrachtete Vegeta den Inhalt des geräumigen Schrankes, den die Mädchen gefüllt hatten. (Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Diskussionen um die Kleidung des Prinzen noch nervenaufreibender gewesen waren, als die um die Zimmereinrichtung.)

Er bekam allerdings einen kleinen Geschmack der zurückliegenden Kämpfe, als er das Unterwäschefach durchwühlte. Socken.. Socken...Boxershorts...Boxershorts... Boxershorts... STRINGTANGA!?!?! Aus schwarzem Leder?!?

Angewidert zerknüllte Vegeta das kleine Wäschestück. Eine kurze Stichflamme zuckte von seinem Handballen hoch und beförderte es umgehend in den Wäschehimmel. Das andere Zeug, war dann wohl doch die bessere Wahl. Zum Glück war niemand im Raum als er sich missmutig ankleidete. So gab es diesmal keine weiteren Toten.

Keine Minute später war das Thema Unterwäsche Geschichte. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um die Oberbekleidung Sorgen machen. Also begab sich der Prinz wieder zum Wäscheschrank. Neben jeder Menge blauem Spandex gab es noch ein paar dunkle Hosen und schwarze Hemden. Anscheinend waren die Onnas der Meinung, dass ihm Schwarz stehen würde. Das konnte man ja mal ausprobieren. Er griff sich mehr oder weniger wahllos ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans. Gleich neben dem Schrank, war ein großer Spiegel und Vegeta betrachtete sich darin, als er fertig war. Was er sah, schmeichelte durchaus seiner Eitelkeit. Kein Wunder, dass diese Onnas ihm praktisch hörig waren. 

Er zwinkerte seinem Gegenüber zu und drehte sich um, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er die Zeit überbrücken konnte, bis seine Sklavinnen mit dem Abendessen fertig waren.

Er spielte einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, sie ein wenig zu ärgern, aber eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden darüber, eine gewisse Zeit Ruhe vor den albernen Hühnchen zu haben.

Hier Herumsitzen war ihm aber auch zu langweilig. Also entschied er nach kurzer Überlegung, dass es das Beste war, sich das Haus noch einmal anzusehen. Zwar hatten ihm die Mädchen schon alles gezeigt, aber er hatte bemerkt, dass sie einen Raum ausgespart hatten. Wenn Leute so etwas taten, dann meist aus gutem Grund. Und das wollte er sich einmal näher anschauen.

  


Lautlos bewegte sich Vegeta durch das große Haus. Knarrende Dielenbretter waren schließlich kein Problem, wenn man schweben konnte. Problemlos fand er zu dem Zimmer zurück. Die Tür war jedoch verschlossen. Der Prinz der Saiyajin runzelte die Stirn und starrte das Türblatt an. Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn damit aufhalten konnten. Langsam hob er die linke Hand. Gleich drauf erglühte das alte Holz in einem hellen Licht und fiel als Staub zu Boden.

  


Der Raum, der hinter der Tür zum Vorschein kam, ließ die Kinnlade des Prinzen kurz herunterklappen. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hinein und sah sich staunend um. Was war das für ein seltsamer Raum? Es gab nicht einen Zentimeter Wand, der nicht mit seinem Gesicht tapeziert war. Hier war er verewigt in allen möglichen Posen. Aber es gab hier nicht nur Poster von schwarzweiß bis schreiend bunt. Nein, es gab auch noch kleinere Zeichnungen und Ausdrucke, sogar einige Mangas waren dabei. Das ganze sah aus, wie ein Schrein, der mit Opfergaben vollgestopft war. Spätestens jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die Begeisterung der Mädchen direkt an Besessenheit heranreichte. Unwillkürlich musste Vegeta wieder an die Onna Nr.1 und denken, wie sie hilflos in seinen Armen gehangen hatte. Ob sie auch einige der Bilder hierher gehängt oder vielleicht sogar selbst gezeichnet hatte? 

  


Neben diesen Dingen gab es noch eine andere Sache, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

In dem Raum gab es drei Computer. Sie waren ausgeschaltet. Aber das war ja ein Zustand, der sich ändern ließ. Er war gespannt, was diese Ningen-Onnas mit Computern machten. Dass diese Dinger ganz nützlich sein konnten hatte er ja schon in der Capsule Corporation feststellen dürfen.

Also ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl vor einen der Rechner fallen und schaltete das Gerät an. 

  


Fortsetzung folgt.


	14. Teil 14

Und auch hier gehts mal wieder weiter.....

  


  


Als das Ding endlich fertig hochgeladen war, erschien ein kleines graues Fenster auf dem Bildschirm, das ihn aufforderte, Benutzernamen und Passwort einzugeben. Dass diese dummen Maschinen aber auch einfach keinen Respekt hatten. Dieses dreiste Ding wagte es doch, ihm einen Befehl zu erteilen. Er hätte am liebsten die Maschine in die Luft geblasen, aber dann erfuhr er nicht, was die Onnas so alles anstellten.

Also musste er versuchen, ein Passwort herauszubekommen, das sie Onnas benutzten. Erst einmal musste er einen Namen eingeben. Wie hießen die Weiber doch gleich? Vegeta versuchte sich zu erinnern. Hatten sie sich vorgestellt? Ja, kurz bevor sie in die Limousine eingestiegen war, hatte die Onna Nummer1 doch irgendwelche Namen heruntergebetet. Er konnte sich nur beim besten willen nicht erinnern, was das für Namen waren, für ihn klangen sie alle gleichermaßen albern. 

'Mary-Lou?... oder? ... Nein... irgendwie anders... Mary-June? Das war es. Eine hieß Mary-June'. 

Vegeta tippte den Namen ein. Aber dann brauchte er ihr Passwort. Leider war gerade kein Oberältester zugegen, der ihm das Zauberwort vorsagen konnte. Also...was für ein Passwort konnte so ein Hühnchen schon haben? Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Dann grinste er. Was für eins wohl? Er brauchte sich ja nur hier umzuschauen. Sein Lächeln wurde fies, als er V-E-G-E-T-A eingab. Bingo!

Das graue Kästchen verschwand und ein bunter Desktop flackerte auf. Der Hintergrund war natürlich wieder ein Bild von ihm. Langsam wurde es wirklich penetrant. Vegeta besah sich alle möglichen Dateien und probierte Programme aus. Nach ein paar Testversuchen stellte er schnell fest, dass er von hieraus mit anderen Rechnern auf der ganzen Welt kommunizieren konnte. Und alles erfahren konnte, was er wollte. Das war doch genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte. 

Bald fand er etwas über die Politik in dieser Welt. Was für Ressourcen standen den Mächtigen wohl zur Verfügung? Und gab es hier irgendwelche Gegner, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten?

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er die aktuellen Nachrichten gelesen. Was für ein Chaos herrschte hier nur? Es gab eine Unmenge von Regierungen, und die führten auch noch untereinander Krieg. Ärger aus dem Weltraum wurde nicht erwähnt. Den brauchten die hier aber auch gar nicht, wo sie sich doch alle selbst die Köpfe einschlugen. Höchste Zeit, dass jemand auf diesem Planeten für Ordnung sorgte. 

Als der Prinz gerade nach der gängigen Waffentechnik der Erde suchte, klickte er zufällig auf ein Menü, das „Bookmarks" hieß. Da gab es Links zu irgendwelchen komischen Seiten. Anscheinend Sachen, die das Hühnchen öfter mal anklickte. Aus Neugier schaute er sich das Ganze an. Was er da sah und las, verschlug im die Sprache.

Da gab es bestimmte… „Geschichten" über ihn und so ziemlich jeden seiner Bekannten aus der anderen Welt. Geschichten über ihn und Son Goku oder ihn und seinen Sohn. Abstruse Geschichten. Extrem abstruse Geschichten! 

Er und der Trottel Kakarotte? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie beide Männer waren…wie konnten sie ihm nur unterstellen, dass er sich soweit herablassen würde, die Knalltüte auch nur annähernd zu mögen??? Und dann wurde das Ganze auch noch deutlicher beschrieben, als Vegeta es lesen wollte. Aber mit einer gewissen angewiderten Faszination las Vegeta weiter ohne sich losreißen zu können. 

„…und dann seufzte er in heißem Verlangen…." 

… Vegeta schluckte schwer. 

„...er wollte ganz in den Augen des Anderen versinken…" 

Vegeta schloss kurz die Augen und unterdrückte den Impuls, irgendeinen Unbeteiligten zu Asche zu verarbeiten. 

„… sie versanken in einem Rausch der Leidenschaft…" 

Vegeta fehlten die Worte. 

„...zärtlich und lustvoll verstrickten sich ihre Zungen in einem heftigen..." 

Vegeta unterdrückte einen leichten Anflug von Übelkeit.

„... stöhnte er auf und ... wanderte seine Zunge langsam bis..." 

Vegeta musste ein hysterisches Kichern unterdrücken.

„Ich liebe dich, Kakarott."

'Ich liebe dich, Kakarott?!? Als ob ich jemals so etwas Idiotisches sagen würde. Ich glaub, mir wird gleich schlecht. Das ist ja widerlich. Ekelerregend! Grauenhaft!!'

Vegeta stützte kurz das Gesicht in die Hände, während er heftig mit seiner Fassung rang. Wären die Mädchen dabei gewesen, hätten sie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, zu sehen, wie ihr Prinz jeweils abwechselnd rot und blass wurde.

Als er die erste Geschichte las, in der Kakarotte von ihm schwanger wurde, wurde es ihm schließlich doch zu bunt und der Monitor musste dran glauben. Ein kurzer Knall und Vegeta starrte wütend auf die rauchenden Überreste dessen, was einmal ein 24-Zoller LCD gewesen war.

Das hatte gut getan. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch unwohl, aber zumindest etwas besser. Jetzt musste er sich wieder dem eigentlichen Ziel widmen. Waffentechnik. Ernstzunehmende Gegner in der Kampfkunst gab es ja wohl keine. 

Da der Rechner ohne Monitor nun nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, wählte Vegeta den nächsten Computer aus. Immerhin gab es ja noch zwei davon.

Also wiederholte er die Prozedur. Aber von Mary-Sue und ihren komischen Webseiten hatte er erst einmal genug. Also probierte er ein paar andere Accounts aus. Mit irgendeiner Variante seines Namens kam er in jedes gewünschte Menü.

Etwas später war er bestens über Langstreckenraketen, Kampfgase und andere Nettigkeiten aus der Hexenküche der Wissenschaft informiert.

Er grübelte. Diese Atombombendinger konnten ihm vielleicht ernstlich gefährlich werden. Wenn er einfach wie üblich auftauchte und Städte in Schutt und Asche legte, dann war es gut möglich, dass er sich mit diesen Maschinen auseinandersetzen musste. Nicht, dass er Angst davor hatte, aber gegen Raketen zu kämpfen, machte einfach keinen Spaß. Wo war denn da die Herausforderung? Auf die herkömmliche Art, war es einfach zu langweilig. So ging das nicht. Also musste es noch andere Möglichkeiten geben. Die Onna Nummer 1würde sicher helfen können. Die Onna Nummer 1….

Vegeta fiel auf, dass er ihren Account noch nicht ausprobiert hatte. Er grinste. Jetzt wollte er doch mal sehen, womit sich diese Ningen so beschäftigte. Ihr Passwort war sicher genauso einfach zu knacken, wie die anderen. Vegeta begann zu tippen. Nach dem 10. Versuch war er langsam frustriert. Er hatte doch alles Mögliche eingegeben. Immer wieder hieß es „Zugriff verweigert". Sollte sie etwa? Das würde sie doch nicht wagen? Er wusste, wie ihn die Mädchen manchmal hinter seinem Rücken nannten. Er hasste diese widerliche Abkürzung seines Namens, aber was sein musste… Also überwand er sich und hämmerte zähneknirschend V-E-G-G-I-E in die unschuldige Tastatur. 

„Zugriff verweigert". 

‚Grrr. Na gut dann was anderes.' 

V-E-G

„Zugriff verweigert"

V-E-G-I

„Zugriff verweigert"

„Verdammt!"

Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Vegeta wusste, wie ihn die Mädchen noch nannten, wenn sie dachten, er würde es nicht mitbekommen. Sie hatten wirklich den Nerv und hängten die weibliche (!) Endung „chan" an seinen Namen. Er hasste es wirklich, so etwas Demütigendes machen zu müssen, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein.

V-E-G-I-C-H-A-N

„Zugriff verweigert"

„ARG!!!"

Konnte es sein, dass die Onna Nummer 1 als Einzige ein Passwort benutzte, das nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte? Nein! Das war bestimmt nicht so. Sie war doch so hingerissen von ihm. Das Passwort musste einfach etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Also dachte er nach. Wie nannte sie ihn noch? Er hatte alle bekannten Varianten durchgehechelt. Hatte sie einen anderen Namen für ihn? Er erinnerte sich. Was hatte sie so von sich gegeben? Kichernd musste er an die Szene im Auto denken. Als sie ganz ergeben ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. ‚Ja... mein Prinz.' 

DAS war es. Mein Prinz. Er gab es ein. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass das auch nicht funktionierte. Nachdenklich schaute er die Bilder an den Wänden an. Ein Poster-Vegeta mit der Überschrift „Saiyajin no Ouji" grollte ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Das konnte es sein. Ein letzter Versuch. Entweder es klappte jetzt, oder der nächste Rechner endete als Elektronikschrott.

O-U-J-I-N-O-P-E-G-G-Y

"Willkommen zurück, Peggy"

"Ja!"

Befriedigt rief Vegeta das Email-Programm auf. 

‚Wollen wir doch mal sehen, mit wem du dich so unterhältst, kleine Onna.'

Als er Peggys Emails las, war Vegeta ziemlich erstaunt und verwirrt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Onna Nummer 1 hatte anscheinend ein dunkles Geheimnis…

  


Fortsetzung folgt.

…………


	15. Teil 15

Es freut uns, dass ihr wieder eingeschaltet habt bei Ravanas und Nenes ganz privater Serie, der einzigen Soap mit einem Saiyajin drin. Und... die Onna Nummer 1 taucht schon bald ganz in Vegetas Nähe auf.... wie der folgende Teil beweist:

  


  


Die Folge heute: Der Prinz und seine First Lady: Es geht in die nächste Runde:

  


Währenddessen schmollte Peggy in der Küche und nahm den Rinderbraten aus der Röhre und die Kartoffeln vom Herd. "So'n Mist!", grummelte sie vor sich hin. "...wo bleiben die nur... So lange kann er doch gar nicht in der Dusche sein. Oder doch?" Bei der Vorstellung von ihrem Prinzen unter der Dusche bekam Peggy Nasenbluten. Glücklicherweise befand sich eine Küchenrolle in Griffreichweite. Mit rotem Kopf und einhändig begann sie dann das Gemüse ins Abtropfsieb zu schütten. In diesem Moment kam Sandy in die Küche. Fragend sah sie sich um. "Wo sind denn die anderen alle?" "Dnie sdind im Üdnerwachundgsraum.", schniefte Peggy undeutlich mit buntem Saugcrepp im Nasenloch. "Hä? Was machen die denn da? Die sollten doch das Essen machen." erwiderte Sandy und stemmte verärgert ihre Hände in die Hüften. Peggy pulte das durchgeweichte Küchenpapier aus ihrem linken Nasenloch und seufzte. "Vegeta ist in der Dusche und alle anderen sind gegangen, um zuzuschauen." "Vegeta ist... MEIN GOTT... " Sandy schossen tausend Bilder durch den Kopf und alle beinhalteten einen überaus gutgebauten und überaus nackten Saiyajinprinzen. Peggys Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität der Küche zurück. "Eigentlich müssten sie längst wieder da sein. Es ist jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde her. Das Essen ist fertig und die schauen IHM beim Duschen zu!"

"Komm, wir gehen sie holen.", meinte Sandy, schnappte sich ihre Freundin beim Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Peggy schaffte es grade noch, den Herd abzudrehen.

  


  


Im und vor dem Überwachungsraum kamen die Mädchen langsam wieder aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück, in die sie der Anblick ihres Angebeteten versetzt hatte. Stöhnend kam zuerst Anna wieder zu sich, weil sich ihr etwas schmerzhaft in die Rippen bohrte. Unwillig bewegte sie ihre Beine und stieß damit gegen etwas Weiches, das ein verärgertes Grunzen von sich gab.

"Hey was soll das. Nimm deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht!"

"Wie wär's wenn du deinen Hintern von meinen Beinen runter bewegen würdest." "Hey du piekst mir in die Rippen!"

"Man, mach dich nicht so schwer, wie soll denn da einer aufstehen?"

"Hey! Dabei brauchst du mich aber net zu begrabschen!"

"Autsch, meine Haare sind eingeklemmt!"

"Pass doch auf wo du deine Quanten hinbewegst!"

Langsam entwirrten sich die Teens und befreiten sich aus ihrer unbequemen Lage. Schließlich waren alle wieder auf den Beinen und standen erneut dichtgedrängt im Überwachungsraum. Nach einer kurzen aber dafür sehr intensiven Orientierungsphase stellten sie enttäuscht fest, dass Vegeta die Dusche bereits verlassen hatte. Die Bilder von vor wenigen Minuten noch deutlich vor Augen, ging ein bedauerndes Aufseufzen durch die Mädchenschar.

"Vielleicht zieht er sich grade an?", meinte dann plötzlich ein Mädchen aus der hinteren Reihe. Der Gedanke an einen sich gerade anziehenden Vegeta entlockte den Teenagern ein zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Ok." meinte Kathy und drückte ein paar Knöpfe um auf die andere Kamera umzuschalten.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre er schon fertig mit anziehen.", stellte sie enttäuscht fest als die Kamera nur ein leeres Zimmer zeigte.

"Vielleicht hat er sich auch hingelegt oder er sieht fern?", spekulierte ein anderes Mädchen. Aber auch im Schlafzimmer und im Wohnraum war kein Zeichen von dem Ouji zu sehen. Langsam wurden die Mädchen nervös. Wo konnte er nur sein? etwas hilflos blickten sie sich an. Theoretisch könnte er direkt hinter ihnen stehen? bei diesem Gedanken war den Teenagern alles andere als Wohl zu Mute. Wenn Vegeta herausbekam, dass sie ihn beobachteten, würde er wohl alles andere als begeistert sein.

"Wir müssen ihn suchen. Er darf auf gar keinen Fall rausbekommen, das wir ihn beobachten." entschied Mary. Die Mädchen nickten und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als eine verärgerte Stimme ertönte.

"Was macht ihr denn da!" Erschrocken drehten sich die Teens um und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie Peggy und Sandy erkannten.

"Wir haben Veggie beobachtet. Man ich sag dir, das war ein Anblick...", schwärmte Mary den Neuankömmlingen vor und versuchte, ihren übermäßigen Speichelfluss unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Ja und jetzt ist er weg!", erklärte Anna mit leichter Panik.

"Was heißt das "Er ist weg"?", fragte Sandy leicht gereizt, schließlich hatte sie die Show verpasst.

"Naja, er ist nicht auf seinen Zimmern.", erklärte Kathy und wies auf die Monitore.

"Das heißt, er geht ganz allein durchs Haus? Was ist wenn er den Raum findet? Was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte Peggy erschrocken.

Während die Mädchen noch darüber diskutierten, was sie jetzt wohl machen sollten, hatte Vegeta in der Zwischenzeit seinen kleinen Ausflug beendet. Unbemerkt war es ihm gelungen, in seine Räume zurück zu kehren. Dort stellte er sich auf den Balkon und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen. Sie zauberte flammende Wolken an den Horizont und verlieh dem Meer die Farbe flüssigen Goldes.

Die Gedanken des Prinzen waren aber weder bei dem herrlichen Farbenspiel noch waren sie auch nur annähernd so zauberhaft.

'Es ist vielleicht nicht so günstig, einen direkten Frontalangriff zu starten. Dafür sind die Gegebenheiten einfach zu instabil. Bei diesen Menschen hier, weiß man ja gar nicht, woran man ist. Den einen Tag sind sie die besten Kumpel und den nächsten Tag schmeißen sie sich mit Bomben zu.'

Nicht das er vor den Armeen der Länder Angst hätte, aber das Ganze war ihm einfach zu kompliziert. Normalerweise hätte er irgendeine Stadt zerstört und der Regierung dann ein Ultimatum gestellt, aber bei so vielen Ländern artete das ja direkt in Arbeit aus! Außerdem hatte er bemerkt, dass sich die Regierungen dieser Welt über absolut nichts in angemessener Zeit einigen konnten.

'Nein da müssen andere Geschütze aufgefahren werden.', dachte er sich. 'Und ich hab auch schon eine Idee.'

Wie um seine Gedanken zu kommentieren, begann plötzlich Vegetas Magen laut zu knurren.

"Zeit, dass die verrückten Onnas das Essen fertig haben.", meinte er und sein Magen bestätigte selbiges mit einem erneuten Knurren.

Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf und brüllte durchs Haus. "ONNAS!!! WO BLEIBT MEIN ESSEN!!!"

  


Die Mädchen überlegten noch immer, was sie tun sollten. Keiner achtete auf die Monitore und so bekam auch keiner mit, das Vegeta längst wieder auf seinem Zimmer war. Als sie dann seine Stimme im Befehlston durchs Haus hallen hörten, ging ein kollektiver Erleichterungsseufzen durch die Teenyschar. Wie auf Kommando drängelten sich die Girls aus dem engen Raum und beeilten sich zurück in die Küche zu kommen. Ihr Prinz war hungrig und keine von ihnen hatte den Mut, ihm ohne essen unter die Augen zu treten, denn ein bisschen einschüchternd war er ja schon, ihr Prinz.

In der Küche angekommen begannen die Mädchen alle Speisen auf Teller und Silbertabletts anzurichten, welche sie dann auf einem halben Dutzend Essenswagen verteilten. Auf jedem Teller und Tablett lag eine rote Rose und auf dem letzten Wagen thronte als krönender Abschluss die Schokoladentorte. In feinster Konditortradition hatten zwei der Mädchen aus Speisedekorfarbe und umgeben von Cremerosen das königliche Symbol von Vegeta-sei mit einer goldenen Krone obendrauf angebracht.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden schoben die Mädchen die Essenswagen in den hauseigenen Aufzug, den sie sich extra für solche Fälle hatten einbauen lassen. Leider war bei all dem Essen im Fahrstuhl kein Platz mehr für die Mädchen und so hetzten sie im Eiltempo die Treppe hoch um die Wagen oben wieder in Empfang zu nehmen.

Zögernd klopfen sie an die Zimmertür des Prinzen.

Dieser öffnete die Tür und betrachte zufrieden das rollende Großaufgebot. Ein blondes Mädchen begann mit zitternden Händen den Tisch zu decken. Sie breitete eine weiße Tischdecke aus, Porzellanteller, Kristallgläser, Silberbesteck, Seidenservietten, Silberleuchter mit Kerze und eine Blumenvase mit einer roten Rose darin. Unsicher sah sie den Prinzen an und wartete auf die Abnahme ihrer Arbeit. Dieser sah kurz zu ihr und zum Tisch herüber. Mit einem Nicken machte er ihr verständlich, das er zufrieden war. Das Mädchen wurde rot. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich angesehen. Und hatte er nicht gerade gelächelt? Schnell schlug sie die Augen nieder und huschte aus dem Zimmer, da sie glaubte keine Sekunde mehr diesem unheimlichen Druck der Präsenz ihres Prinzen standhalten zu können. Als sie verschwunden war, brachten die anderen das Essen herein und stellten die Wagen halbkreisförmig neben dem Tisch auf.

"Euer Essen Gebieter. Wir hoffen, dass es Euch schmecken wird." sagte Mary und verbeugte sich vor Vegeta.

"Sehr gut, Onna." erwiderte dieser mit einem ruhigem warmen Bariton-Ton. Allein dies und das leichte Zucken um die Mundwinkel des Ouji, jagte den Mädchen einen heißen Schauer über die Rücken und sie blickten zu Boden. Zögernd warteten Mary und Co. mit gesenktem Kopf auf weitere Befehle. Vegeta setzte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf.

'Die lernen ja schnell.' dachte er erfreut.

"Ihr könnt alle gehen." befahl er schließlich. "Nur die Onna Nr.1 soll herkommen." fügte er hinzu. Die Mädchen waren etwas enttäuscht, verbeugten sich aber ehrerbietig und verließen den Raum.

  


Draußen standen die anderen Mädchen und warteten. "Peggy, du sollst reinkommen.", sagte Mary mit einem etwas missmutigem Unterton.

"Ich?", fragte die Angesprochene verwundert und gleichzeitig auch erfreut.

Mary nickte nur. Peggy war zwar ihre Freundin, aber im Moment war Mary richtig neidisch. Das galt auch für die anderen Mädchen. Mit eifersüchtigen Blicken durchbohrten sie Peggy, als diese mit rotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick in den Raum huschte.

"Das ist so was von gemein.", stellte Kathy fest und alle anderen stimmten ihr seufzend zu.

"Wir können uns ja das Videobandband aus der Dusche nochmal ansehen...", schlug schließlich Anna vor. Dieser Vorschlag wurde natürlich einstimmig mit leuchtenden Augen und breiten Grinsen angenommen und so setzte sich die Mädchenschar erneut Richtung Überwachungsraum in Bewegung.

  


Fortsetzung folgt.

  


Die nächste Folge: Ein Essen der Extraklasse....

  


  


R&R, plz :D


	16. Teil 16

Hallo... TheaEvanda hier. Ich bin mit der Geschichte nicht sooo auf dem Laufenden, also kann ich eure Kommentare leider nicht zurückkommentieren. Dafür solltet ihr auf Ravana warten, sie ist ja in einem Monat wieder zurück.

Ich werde euch geschichtenmässig in nächster Zeit auf dem Laufenden halten, und viele Kommentare heissen viele Kapitel – ich darf die Textstücke ja nach Belieben verteilen (evil grin).  
  
Eure Despotin,

  


TheaEvanda

  


  


  


**Die Folge heute: Ein aufregendes Abendessen....**  
Einerseits war Peggy überglücklich, dass ihr Prinz sie als Begleitung wollte. Aber ihr war auch etwas mulmig zumute. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja gar nicht sehen, weil er sie mochte, sondern vielleicht hatte er sich auch über irgendetwas geärgert und machte sie dafür verantwortlich.  
"Schließ die Tür." kommandierte Vegeta knapp, kaum das sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Ein paar leere Schüsseln bewiesen, dass er schon mit dem Essen angefangen hatte.  
Gehorsam schloss Peggy die Tür. Warum wollte er mit ihr nur allein sein? Wollte er etwa wieder so etwas mit ihr machen, wie in der Limousine? Oder vielleicht sogar so etwas, wie am Strand???   
'Nein. Nein.' sagte sich Peggy selbst. 'Er mag einfach keine offenen Türen und außerdem will er wahrscheinlich bloß beim Essen nicht allein sein. Jemand muss ja schließlich auftragen.'  
Wie zur Bestätigung winkte Vegeta Peggy zu sich heran und schob ihr zwischen zwei Bissen Hähnchen sein leeres Weinglas auffordernd hin, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.  
  
Ein wenig enttäuscht aber auch ein wenig erleichtert, schenkte sie Rotwein nach. Vegeta nahm das Glas wieder an sich.   
Zum großen Erstaunen seiner Gastgeberin unterbrach Vegeta sein Abendessen und stand kommentarlos auf. Er ging zu einem Schränkchen aus Mahagoniholz, das eine gut sortierte Minibar beinhaltete und holte ein weiteres Weinglas hervor.  
"Nimm dir auch was." sagte er und stellte das Glas vor Peggy ab. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Essen.   
  
Zwei Suppen, 3 Eintöpfe, mehrere Braten und 5 Desserts später, lehnte sich Vegeta zufrieden zurück und musterte die kleine Onna, die sich nervös an ihrem Glas Rotwein festhielt.  
"Du solltest vielleicht mal was trinken, und nicht immer nur reinstarren." sprach er sie an. Peggy zuckte zusammen.   
"Ähhh, ja." sagte sie wenig intelligent und versuchte folgsam, den Inhalt ihres Glases herunterzuschütten. Der Wein war herb und Peggy war solche Getränke nicht gewohnt. Vor Aufregung verschluckte sie sich und musste husten. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war Vegeta an ihrer Seite und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Es waren schon recht heftige Klapse, die er ihr verpasste, aber für seine Verhältnisse musste es wohl so etwas wie Streicheleinheiten sein.  
"Geht's wieder?" fragte er, als sie ausgehustet hatte.  
Hatte sie richtig gehört? Ihr Prinz erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden? Sie hob erstaunt den Kopf. Und blickte plötzlich direkt in ein beeindruckendes Paar nachtschwarzer Augen, die nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren. Während eine leichte Röte ihr Gesicht überzog, stellte sie fest, dass Vegetas Hand immer noch auf ihrem Rücken lag. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein Teil ihrer Verlegenheit auch auf ihn überzugehen schien. Einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich beide schweigend an. Vegeta brach die Stille urplötzlich, in dem er auf einmal Peggy losließ und sich erhob.  
"Scheint nicht gerade dein Getränk zu sein." meinte er dann beiläufig.  
"Ich mag trockenen Rotwein nicht so." gestand Peggy verlegen.  
"Hm...."   
Vegeta sah sie prüfend an und tigerte dann wieder hinüber zu der Minibar. Peggy schaute ihm verwundert nach. Vegeta kramte kurz in dem Schrank. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt er eine dickbäuchige, dunkle Flasche in der Hand.  
"Dann probier mal das. Das gefällt dir sicher besser." sagte er. "Los, wir ziehen auf die Couch um, das ist gemütlicher."   
Mit dieser Aufforderung ging Vegeta zu einer großen schwarzen Ledercouch, die die Mädchen extra für ihn im Katalog eines teuren Möbelhauses bestellt hatten.  
"Und bring die Gläser mit."   
  
Vegeta machte es sich auf der Couch bequem, während Peggy zögernd aufstand und nach den Weingläsern griff. Das sanfte Kerzenlicht brach sich im Kristall, und sprühte tausend glitzernde Funken. Peggy aber nahm das nur am Rande war. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Es sah ja fast so aus, als wollte er sie abfüllen. Was wohl in der Flasche war? Sie hatte die Minibar nicht bestückt. Das waren die Zwillinge gewesen, deren Großvater einen Getränkegroßhandel besaß.  
Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl beschlich Peggy, als sie zur Couch hinüber ging und sich schüchtern setze. Vegeta sah sie von der Seite an und ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen ertönte, als er die Flasche öffnete.  
"Warum denn so nervös, Onna Nummer 1?" flüsterte seine Stimme leise an ihrem Ohr, als er eine dunkle Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche in die Weingläser eingoss, die Peggy immer noch in der Hand hielt.  
"Ich ähhhh, also..." stotterte Peggy. Sein Atem kitzelte sanft ihren Nacken und alle Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen.  
Vegeta legte langsam den linken Arm auf die Couchlehne hinter Peggy. Er hatte sich noch immer zu ihr gebeugt.  
"Wir sind wohl ein wenig nervös?" raunte er und lachte wieder sein dunkles, geheimnisvolles Lachen, das Peggy jedes Mal einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
"Ich weiß was hilft. Du brauchst etwas Entspannung..." er lies die Worte ausklingen. Die unterschwellige Bedeutung, die darin mitschwang und der Tonfall, in dem er es sagte, steigerten Peggys Nervosität jedoch nur noch weiter. Sie fühlte sich wieder an die Ereignisse in der Limousine erinnert.  
"Vielleicht..." Vegeta zögerte... "hilft ja das." Mit diesen Worten drückte er hinter ihrem Rücken eine kleine Fernbedienung und die Stereoanlage sprang an. Leise Jazzmusik begleitete nun die nächsten schweigend verbrachten Sekunden.  
Vegeta hörte Jazz? Die Mädchen hatten ihrem Prinzen natürlich eine hochmoderne Stereoanlage besorgt, und ihm auch eine große Auswahl an CDs zur Verfügung gestellt. Dass er sich ausgerechnet für den Klang eines Steinway entschieden hatte...  
"Du bist immer noch nervös." stellte Vegeta schließlich fest.  
Peggy wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sein überaus erotischer Bariton und seine körperliche Nähe, waren beinahe schon mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Also hielt sie weiter verlegen die Gläser umklammert, und starrte auf den Fußboden.  
Innerlich gab sie sich eine Ohrfeige nach der nächsten. Da hatte sie nun die Chance ihres Lebens. Vegeta war, warum auch immer, gut drauf und er zeigte Interesse an ihr und sie vermasselte alles, in dem sie sich aufführte, wie eine verängstigte kleine Maus, die vor der Katze zitterte. Aber ein bisschen kam sie sich auch so vor. Oder wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Tränen traten ihr bei dem Gedanken in die Augen, dass er wohl kaum noch viel länger Interesse an ihr haben würde, wenn sie sich nicht bald normal benahm.   
'Peggy-Sue, du dumme Gans. Du versaust alles. Wenn die anderen dich jetzt sehen könnten!' schimpfte sie sich selbst in Gedanken aus. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, bei dem sie wieder rot wurde.   
'Oh mein Gott, die anderen KÖNNEN es ja sehen!'   
  
Sie sah schon Mary und die anderen im Überwachungsraum sitzen und über sie lästern. Die lachten sie bestimmt gerade alle aus.'  
Sie konnte sich die fiesen Bemerkungen der anderen nur zu gut vorstellen.  
"So eine alberne Trine." würde Eileen-Lynn sagen. "Macht ausgerechnet bei Vegeta einen auf ,Eiserne Jungfrau' die Idiotin."  
Die anderen Mädchen würden lachen, aber Sandy würde dagegen halten. Ihre Freundin würde Eileen genauso schnippisch antworten.  
"Du würdest Dir natürlich sofort die Bluse aufreißen und "Nimm mich!" rufen, was Eileen?"  
Dann würden alle über Eileen lachen. Aber die würde nur mit den Schultern zucken, und sich nichts daraus machen.  
"Man muss immer direkt sein." würde sie vermutlich eingeschnappt zischen.  
So, oder so ähnlich liefen die Gespräche sicher ab.   
  
Gedankenverloren nippte Peggy an ihrem Glas, als sie an ihre Freundinnen dachte. Sie spürte den angenehmen Geschmack eines schweren, süßen Likörweines auf ihrer Zunge. Immer noch verlegen trank sie ein paar Schlucke. Das hier schmeckte ihr weitaus besser, als der andere Wein.  
Vegeta beobachtete seine Onna Nummer 1 und grinste in sich hinein. Gleich hatte er sie so weit.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
Und wieder mal einer von unseren fiesen Cliffhängern..... Gemein, was?   
Aber, keine Sorge, der nächste Teil kommt bestimmt.  
  
Die nächste Folge: Eine enthüllende Szene...

  



	17. Teil 17

Und eine neue Folge unserer Lieblingssoap   
  
--TheaEvanda  
Die Folge heute: Eine enthüllende Szene  
Sie hatte ihr Glas kaum geleert, da wurde es ihr schon aus der Hand genommen. Vegeta stellte die Gläser weg und beugte sich dann über sie. Genau wie in der Limousine lagen seine Hände rechts und links von ihr auf der Kopflehne.  
'Dann wollen wir mal Nägel mit Köpfen machen.' sagte sich Vegeta und lächelte Peggy süffisant an.  
Peggy riss die Augen auf. Das ganze kam ihr wirklich wie eine Wiederholung der Szene im Auto vor. Sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihr klingelten Sturm. Aber gleichzeitig erfüllte sie ein ganz angenehmes Kribbeln, als Vegetas rechte Hand langsam die Linie ihrer Wange nachfuhr über ihren Hals strich weiter über ihr Schulter wanderte und mit einem Träger ihres Tops spielte. Vegetas Gesicht kam dem ihren langsam immer näher bis sie nur noch Millimeter trennten  
"Onna Nummer 1, ich habe eine Frage." flüsterte Vegeta. Er war ihr diesmal ganz nah. Und sie konnte sogar die hauchzarte Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren spüren, während er sprach.  
"Würdest du etwas für mich tun?" fuhr fort, während Peggy wieder einmal wie gelähmt da saß.  
Nun ließ Vegeta seine andere Hand langsam zwischen Peggy und die Rückenlehne gleiten, und zog sie dann noch ein Stück näher an sich.  
"Weißt du, Kleines, ein Mann wie ich hat immerhin gewisse...Bedürfnisse."  
Peggy fühlte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Welche Art von Bedürfnissen meinte er?  
"Du wirst mich doch nicht unbefriedigt lassen wollen, nicht wahr Onna Nummer 1?"   
Vegeta konnte trotz seiner starken Selbstbeherrschung nicht verhindern, dass sich bei diesen Worten kurz ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen in seine Züge stahl. Solche Machtspiele machten ihm einfach riesigen Spaß. Schade nur, dass die Onna so leichte Beute war. Ein wenig vermisste er die Herausforderung.  
  
Peggy fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt. Hatte er gerade etwas von unbefriedigt gesagt? Ihr eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Was hatte er nur vor? Er wollte doch nicht etwa wirklich?? Sie hatte doch noch nie... Sie war noch nie mit einem Mann... Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie konnte nur noch unzusammenhängend stammeln.  
"Ich...also...ich...naja... ich.."  
"Onna!" unterbrach er sie, und es klang eine Spur genervt.  
"Onna, Du redest zu viel. Sag mir einfach nur eins. Wirst du deinem Prinzen seinen Wunsch erfüllen, oder nicht?"  
Um Peggy drehte sich alles. Der ungewohnte Rotwein tat sein Bestes, um ihre Verwirrung ins Unermessliche zu steigern. Sollte sie "ja" sagen? Oder doch nicht? Würde er sanft sein? War sie überhaupt schon so weit, sich auf so etwas einzulassen?   
Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich sowieso schon viel zu viel auf Vegeta eingelassen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gewissermaßen geschaffen. Sie hatte ihn mit den anderen zusammen hierher gebracht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sie hatte es ihm sogar versprochen. Und jetzt kam er darauf zurück. Und überhaupt, was war falsch daran, das für ihn zu tun? Sie liebte ihn ja. Trotzdem zögerte sie. Er war ihr doch so fremd...  
Dennoch...   
'Sei kein Frosch Peggy, heute werden alle deine heimlichen Träume wahr. Trau dich! Über die Folgen kannst du später nachdenken.'  
"Onna, ich warte." riss Vegeta sie aus ihren Grübeleien. Und genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Denn Peggy hatte sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen.  
"Ja." sagte sie. Sie wusste, das sie jetzt auf ein gefährliches Spiel einließ, aber nachdem sie das "ja" ausgesprochen hatte, kam ihr der Zusatz "Alles, was du willst." fast wie von selbst über die Lippen.  
  
Vegeta grinste breit. Diese Onna war wirklich vollkommen in ihn verliebt. Er bedauerte es fast, dass er das Spiel so leicht gewonnen hatte. Er hätte gern noch ein bisschen weitergemacht.   
"Gut."  
Mit einem Mal zog sich Vegeta von Peggy zurück und entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück in das weiche Couchpolster und legte den rechten Fuß auf das linke Knie.  
"Ich will, dass du mir einen Wurm programmierst." sagte er zu einer verdutzen Peggy, die Mühe hatte, aus ihrem süßen Traum in die Realität zurück zu finden und sich verwirrt umblickte.  
"Wie?"  
"Ich will, dass du für mich einen Wurm programmierst mit dem ich in die Computersysteme der Armeen und Regierungen dieser Welt komme, damit ich ihre Abwehr ausschalten kann und sie mich bei der Übernahme der Weltherrschaft nicht belästigen."  
Peggy begriff nur etwas von "programmieren", "Wurm" und "Weltherrschaft". Zu groß war der Schock über den Schwenk, den dieses Gespräch plötzlich genommen hatte.  
"Was?"  
"Einen Computerwurm. Eins von diesen Teilen, die es einem ermöglichen, in fremde Computersysteme einzudringen, man nennt solche Dinger auch Trojaner." erläuterte der Prinz der Saiyajin bereitwillig.  
Peggy war komplett geschockt. Wie kam er da jetzt nur drauf?  
"Ja, aber... Würmer, Trojaner, Computer?"  
"Spiel nicht die Unschuldige. Ich weiß, dass du so etwas programmieren kannst Peggy-Sue, oder sollte ich Sweetsceme sagen?"  
Vegeta grinste breit.  
Peggy wurde wieder rot. Aber diesmal nicht aus Verlegenheit, oder weil ihre Hormone verrückt spielten, sondern weil sie sich ertappt fühlte. Woher kannte er diesen Nick?"  
Vegeta konnte in ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.   
"Ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis Peggy-Sue. Ich weiß, was du so machst. Und als meine treue und ergebene Sklavin wirst du tun, was ich befehle. Abgesehen davon, hast du ja auch keine andere Wahl."  
Peggy erstarrte. Vegeta kannte ihr Geheimnis. Und er hatte sie reingelegt.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
Die nächste Folge: Zwei gegen den Rest der Welt  



	18. Teil 18

Die Folge heute: Zwei gegen den Rest der Welt  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?" krächzte Peggy schließlich heiser.  
Vegeta lächelte spöttisch. Wenn du denkst, du kannst Geheimnisse vor mir haben, dann musst du aber früher aufstehen. Deine Passwortsicherung ist lausig."   
Peggy schluckte. Langsam konnte sie sich alles zusammenreimen.  
"Du hast den "Raum" gefunden." sagte sie tonlos.  
"Naja, ich würde es eher einen Schrein nennen. Oder einen Tempel. Ich finde das ein bisschen krank. Aber wenn ihr meint. Mir ist das egal. Ich brauche nur deine überaus flinken Finger, kleine Peggy-Sue."  
"Wie hast du das rausbekommen?" fragte sie nach.   
"Deine Emails waren sehr aufschlussreich, Schätzchen. Ich weiß jetzt, wie ihr das alles gemacht habt. Zuerst war ich ein bisschen verwirrt, als einer deiner Freunde, dieser Systemcrash, angefangen hat, was von einem DIY Bug-Kit zu faseln. Aber dann wurde mir klar, worüber ihr da geplaudert habt. Ein sehr mächtiges Tool. Und sehr illegal."  
Vegeta lachte.   
"Noch etwas Rotwein?" fragte er das deprimierte Mädchen an seiner Seite gutgelaunt.   
"Klar, warum nicht?" antwortete sie ohne viel Begeisterung.   
  
Auf den Schock brauchte sie etwas, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Prompt drückte ihr Vegeta ein volles Glas in die Hand. Dann redete er weiter.  
"Also, dein Kumpel Systemcrash hat dir dieses Programm besorgt, mit dem man böse kleine Viren und andere nette Sachen zusammenbauen kann. Aber man muss natürlich auch damit umgehen können."   
Er beugte sich leicht vor und lächelte. Diesmal lag allerdings kaum Spott in seinen Zügen, sondern eher so etwas wie Anerkennung.  
"Du kannst es anscheinend. Bist ein richtiger Profi. Ich weiß solche Leute in meiner Gefolgschaft durchaus zu schätzen."   
Vegeta tätschelte kurz Peggys Knie.  
Sie sagte nichts. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen?  
"Nun jedenfalls," fuhr Vegeta im Plauderton fort, "habe ich gelesen, dass du ein paar tolle Würmer zusammengebaut hast. Damit hast du den Banken Geld abgezogen, damit ihr dieses nette kleine Domizil hier finanzieren konntet. Selbiges galt auch für die Technik in eurer Lagerhalle. Die war bestimmt extrem teuer. Auch wenn die anderen Mädchen mitbezahlt haben, den Hauptteil hast du besorgt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Peggy nickte. Vegeta war gut informiert. Warum hatte sie nur ihr Passwort nicht geändert? Sie hatte es noch tun wollen. Denn eigentlich änderte sie die Passwörter routinemäßig jede Woche. Aber dann... in der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte sie es komplett vergessen.  
"Und du hast auch diesen Konzern beklaut, diese geheime Firma namens Prometeus Industries, nicht wahr? Dieser Konzern hatte die Technik entwickelt, mit der ihr mich..."herholen" konntet. Natürlich alles streng geheim. Aber nicht geheim genug für dich, nicht war Süße? Du und dein Kumpel Systemcrash haben die notwendigen Informationen geholt, richtig? Und dann habt ihr selbst ein bisschen experimentiert. Stimmt das?  
Peggy nickte. Es stimmte alles. Jetzt konnte sie ebensogut den Rest erzählen.  
  
"Ja, wir haben das gemacht, Systemcrash und ich. Erst war es nur eins von tausenden Gerüchten im Netz, dass jemand an einem Programm zur Neukombination von Genen arbeitet. Aber ein paar Mädels wussten mehr, weil ihre Väter für Prometeus arbeiten. Und dann sind wir Prometeus zu Leibe gerückt. Ich habe die Trojaner programmiert und auf Prometeus angesetzt und Systemcrash ist mit mir zusammen in die Systeme eingestiegen. Ein paar mal hätten sie uns fast erwischt. Aber wir haben sie immer ausgetrickst." sagte Peggy nicht ohne Stolz.   
Immerhin war es eine Leistung gewesen. Sie hatte es geschafft, an höchst geheime Informationen zu kommen. Hinter Prometheus standen nicht umsonst diverse Geheimdienste und eine Menge technisches Knowhow.  
"Das mit den Banken war dann nur noch eine reine Formalität. Ich habe immer nur kleine Beträge abgezapft. Da ist es niemandem aufgefallen. Außerdem stehen die Banken ständig unter Beschuss. Jeder versucht, die zu cracken. Und gut gesichert sind die auch nicht."  
"Du bist wirklich clever." meinte Vegeta und zwinkerte Peggy zu. "Gemeinsam könnten wir es weit bringen."  
Peggy wurde wieder rot. Er hatte ihr ein Kompliment gemacht. Er hatte ihre Leistung anerkannt. Das hatte noch niemand getan. Die anderen Mädchen wussten nichts von ihrem Doppelspiel als Crackerin Sweetsceme. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wer die Hauptarbeit an ihrem Projekt gemacht hatte. Sie hatte niemals jemandem sagen können, wie gut sie wirklich war. Außer Systemcrash und der war ihr Partner in diesen Dingen. Er zählte nicht wirklich.  
"Doch, ich meine das wirklich ernst, Onna." sagte Vegeta sanft.   
Diesmal lies sich Peggy nicht von dem rauchigen Klang seiner Stimme ablenken, sondern brachte das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.  
"Ich soll für Dich einen Wurm programmieren, der in die Rechner bestimmter Regierungsorganisationen eindringt, ja?"  
"Genau."   
Vegeta nickte.  
"Und was wirst du dann tun?" fragte sie nach.  
"Du sorgst dafür, dass zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt alle Abwehrsysteme der Erde ausfallen und ich werde in dieser Zeit ganz einfach die Herrschaft auf diesem Planeten übernehmen und wenn einer was dagegen hat, mach' ich ihn platt." antwortete Vegeta unverblümt.   
  
Peggy schluckte schwer. Was er da von ihr verlangte, war ein Verrat an der Menschheit. Das war doch Wahnsinn. Und außerdem war es unmöglich, so etwas Kompliziertes und Gefährliches zu schaffen. Trotzdem dachte ein Teil von ihr darüber nach, ob es nicht vielleicht doch machbar war. In gewisser Weise war das eine Herausforderung. Vielleicht konnte sie es sogar schaffen. Sie war eine der Besten im Geschäft. Vielleicht konnte ihr sogar das Unmögliche gelingen?   
Sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Das war verrückt. Sie konnte das nicht tun. Nur? wie sollte sie das Vegeta erklären?  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann."  
Vegeta lehnte sich zu ihr.   
"Du bist die Beste. Das weiß ich. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann du, mein Schatz."  
Hatte er gerade Schatz gesagt? Peggys Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. Spielte er nur mit ihr, oder mochte er sie vielleicht doch ein bisschen? Auch wenn Peggys Verstand ihr sagte, dass er sie nur ausnutzte, stahl sich doch wieder Hoffnung in ihr Herz. Vielleicht..."  
  
Sie kam nicht dazu, ihren Gedanken weiterzudenken, denn in diesem Moment polterte es auf dem Flur. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sandy stürzte herein.  
  
"Los, ihr müsst euch verstecken. Das ist ein Notfall." keuchte sie. Anscheinend war sie gerade die Treppe im Rekordtempo hoch gesprintet.   
  
"Was ist denn los?" sagte Peggy.   
Vegeta zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, von der Couch aufzustehen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
--  
  
Die nächste Folge: Eifersucht

  



	19. Teil 19

Hallo, liebe Leser,

  


Ich weiss nicht, was ich mit euch machen soll. Vielleicht schaut ihr ja nie auf die BIO-Page? Ich bin bereit, alle 3 Reviews eine neue Folge zu posten, sonst kommen nur Sonntagsupdates (wenn ich überhaupt daran denke). Also, jetzt haben wir Sonntag, den 29.06. und ich poste frühestens nach 3 Reviews weiter. Das macht dann 63 Reviews.

Noch einen schönen Tag,

  


TheaEvanda

  


  


  


  


Die Folge heute: Eifersucht  
  


  


  
Eine halbe Stunde früher....  
Im Pulk hetzten die Mädchen die Treppe hinunter zum Überwachungsraum.   
  
"Mann, beeilt euch mal ein bisschen, sonst verpassen wir noch das Beste." drängelte Lynn von hinten und schob sich als Letzte in das kleine Zimmer.  
"Das ist so eine Gemeinheit. Wieso immer nur Peggy?!" ärgerte sich ein dunkelhaariges Girl, während Sandy mit einem "Wollen wir doch mal sehn, was die beiden so machen." Das Bild der Kamera in Vegetas Wohnzimmer auf alle Monitore schaltete.  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel wogte durch den Raum, als die Teens, dicht gedrängt wie Gurkenstreifen im Glas, neidisch beobachteten, wie Peggy ihrem Prinzen gegenüber am Tisch saß und mit gesenktem Blick in ein Glas Rotwein in ihrer Hand schaute.  
  
Sie sahen, wie Vegeta etwas sagte und Peggy das Weinglas mit einem großen Schluck leerte und anscheinend zu husten begann. Sie sahen auch, wie der Saiyjinprinz, anscheinend in Sorge um ihre Kameradin, um den Tisch hastete und ihr fürsorglich den Rücken tätschelte. Für den Geschmack der Mädchen blieb seine Hand dabei eindeutig zu lange auf Peggys Rücken liegen, was sie mit einem allgemeinen Murren quittierten. Nach einem Moment in dem sich Vegeta und Peggy nur anzustarren schienen, ging der Prinz zur Minibar hinüber, wo er eine dunkelbraune, bauchige Flasche hervorholte. Die Mädchen sahen als nächstes, wie Peggy ihrer beiden Gläser nahm, zur Couch hinüber ging, auf der es sich Vegeta bereits bequem gemacht hatte und sich dann, nach Ansicht ihrer alles im Detail beobachtenden Freundinnen, viel zu dicht neben ihren Gebieter setzte.  
  
Die Stimmung in dem kleinen Raum war durchtränkt mit den verschiedensten Emotionen angefangen von Neid, Ärger, Enttäuschung und Frust bis hin zu Verlangen. Eine Mischung, die die Luft geradezu aufzuladen schien.   
  
"Ich könnte platzen vor Neid!" lies sich Mary vernehmen, als sich ihr Angebeteter zu Peggy beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, während er gleichzeitig etwas von dem Inhalt der Flasche in die Gläser füllte.  
"Ich würde zu gern wissen was er sagt." murmelte eines der Mädchen und seufzte.   
"Ja ich auch." stimmte eine andere zu. "Echt blöd, dass wir nicht mehr genug Geld für Mikrofone hatten."  
"Naja, es hieß halt Kameras oder Mikros, für beides hat die Kohle halt nicht gereicht." meinte Eileen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und Kameras sind ja doch wohl eindeutig wichtiger."   
Dabei dachte sie mit einer Gänsehaut an die Bilder aus der Dusche zurück.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich würde trotzdem gern wissen, was sie sagen." entgegnete Mary, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden.   
"Ich kann da vielleicht was machen" kam es plötzlich aus der hintersten Reihe von Anna. Überrascht rissen die Mädchen ihre Blicke von den Monitoren und schauten sie an.   
"Und was?" fragte Lynn. "Wenn du nicht auf magische Weise ein paar Mikros in das Zimmer geschmuggelt hast, sehe ich nicht wie da jemand was machen kann."  
"Ich kann ein bisschen Lippenlesen." verkündete die Angesprochene stolz. "Ich bin nicht perfekt, aber vielleicht krieg ich einen Teil von den raus, was sie sagen."   
  
Auch wenn es unmöglich schien, schafften es die Mädchen einen Gang zu schaffen und schoben jetzt ihre "Retterin" nach vorn, damit sie einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen hatte.  
"Dann leg mal los." meinte Sandy, als sie ihren Platz an der vordersten Front räumte um ihrer Freundin Platz zu machen. Anna nickte und wandte sich dann konzentriert den Bildschirmen zu.   
"Also alles kann ich wohl nicht entziffern, dazu ist der Kamerawinkel zu schlecht und wie gesagt, ich bin nicht perfekt..." versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.   
"Laber nicht rum, mach lieber hin." unterbrach sie Eileen ungeduldig. "Ein bisschen ist besser als gar nichts."   
  
Die anderen nickten bestätigend und schauten erwartungsvoll auf ihre Kameradin. Diese schluckte nervös, ob der Verantwortung, die sie plötzlich wie Bleigewichte auf ihren schmalen Teenagerschultern spürte.  
Der Prinz hatte inzwischen seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Peggys Rücken gelegt. Deutlich war zu sehen, wie Peggy rot wurde, als Vegeta erneut zu sprechen anfing. Die Mädchen starrten mit einem Einheitsblick auf die Bildschirme, der irgendwo zwischen "Wie romantisch...", "Ich würde meine Seele dafür verkaufen, neben Vegeta sitzen zu dürfen." und "Tötet Peggy." lag.  
In diesem Moment begann Anna mit ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
--  
  
Tja, und was beim Lippenlesen so schönes rauskommt und mehr von Eileen und den anderen Girls, das gibts beim nächsten Mal. Auf die Erklärung, warum Sandy am Ende so panisch war, müsst ihr wohl noch ein Kapitel warten.   
  
Die nächste Folge: Besser als Kino  
  


  



	20. Teil 20

  
  
Die Folge heute: Besser als Kino  
  
"... ein wenig nervös... Ich... etwas entspannen."  
"vielleicht... hilft... das."  
Die Mädchen sahen, wie Vegeta hinter Peggys Rücken hantierte, konnten aber nicht genau erkennen, was er tat.   
"Du bist... nervös."  
Vegeta schien noch näher an Peggy heranzurücken, die sich immer noch an ihrem Glas festzuhalten schien und zu Boden starrte.  
  
"Man, was macht die denn da?" meldete sich Eileen. "Herrgott, die stellt sich ja an wie der erste Mensch."   
Die anderen murmelten etwas Unverständliches, aber wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin, begannen sie alle mit oder besser gesagt für Peggy zu fiebern. Wenn sie schon nicht an ihrer Stelle waren, dann wollten sie wenigstens was anständiges zu sehen bekommen und nicht sehen, wie ihre Kameradin wie ein Häufchen Elend neben dem begehrenswertesten Mann des gesamten Universums auf der Couch saß und... nichts tat!   
  
Peggy hatte inzwischen ihr Glas geleert, und das, ohne den Saiyjajinprinzen auch nur anzuschauen. Ihre Kameradinnen konnten förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Miene arbeitete. Es war absolut still in dem kleinen Raum, weil jedes der Mädchen den Atem angehalten hatte, als Vegeta seine Hände auf die Lehne links und rechts von Peggys Kopf gelegt hatte. Das Lächeln, das er ihrer Kameradin schenkte, erschien ihnen wie ein Traumlächeln voller Wärme und Gefühl. Unwillkürlich seufzten die Mädchen und konnten es nicht vermeiden, das sich kleine Herzchen in ihre Augen stahlen als Vegetas rechte Hand langsam die Linie von Peggys Wange nachfuhr und weiter über den Hals und die Schultern wanderte um schließlich mit den Trägern ihres Tops zu spielen.  
  
"Los mach schon Peg." flüsterte Anna, die so hin und weg war, das sie beinahe ihre Dolmetscherrolle vergaß. Erst als eine der Anderen sie leicht in die Rippen stieß, erinnerte sie sich, wozu sie eigentlich da war.  
"Onna... habe eine Frage."  
In diesem Moment berührten Vegetas Lippen hauchzart Peggys. Den Mädchen im Kontrollraum jedoch kam es vor wie ein heißer Kuss. Ein Aufstöhnen und Keuchen ging durch die Teenager als sie sahen, wie ihr Prinz Peggy noch näher zu sich zog, in eine geradezu leidenschaftliche Umarmung.  
"...weißt du... ich habe... gewisse Bedürfnisse... du wirst mich... befriedigen... nicht wahr, Onna... ?"  
Die Mädchen wären beinahe erneut umgefallen, als sie hörten, was Anna da mit zittriger, halberstickter Stimme übersetzte. Ihre Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen, als sich die volle Tragweite des Gehörten in ihren Geist fraß.  
Dann setzte Vegeta auch noch den erotischsten Gesichtsausdruck der Welt auf. Anna musste schon heftig schlucken und ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen, als sie weitersprach.  
"Ich, also... ich... naja... ich."  
"Sag ja, sag ja, sag ja!" begannen die Teenager vor den Bildschirmen ihre Kameradin anzufeuern.  
"Onna... zu viel... sag... wirst du... Wunsch erfüllen..."  
"Mann, braucht die etwa eine Sondereinladung? Ich meine es ist ja wohl klar, was Vegeta will, oder?" warf eine frustrierte Eileen ein, als sie mitansah, wie Peggy einfach nur steif in Vegetas Armen lag und ... gar nichts tat außer rot zu werden und zu stottern.  
"Du würdest natürlich sofort auf ihn springen, stimmt's?", meinte Sandy grinsend, aber ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen.  
"Wenigstens würde ich mich nicht wie der erste Mensch benehmen.", erwiderte Eileen. "Mann, das ist Vegeta der sie da in den Armen hält und sie sogar geküsst hat!"  
Ein erneutes Aufseufzen ging durch die Reihen der Mädchen. "Schhhht." fauchte Anna kurz. "Ich muss mich konzentrieren."  
Sofort war wieder Totenstille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, wenn die bei der Enge in Raum überhaupt auf dem Boden aufgekommen wäre.   
"Ja."   
Ein Raunen löste die Stille ab. "Sie hat JA gesagt... seufz..."  
In diesem Moment drehten Vegeta und Peggy ihre Köpfe. "Mist, so kann ich nichts erkennen." fluchte Anna ärgerlich.   
  
Die Teenager sahen, wie Vegeta sich von Peggy löste und zurücklehnte, während diese mit einem Ausdruck als hätte sie eben die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Großmutter bekommen, blass und zusammengesunken, auf der Couch saß.  
"Was ist denn nun los?" fragte Eileen leicht irritiert." Sie hat ihn doch nicht etwa abblitzen lassen?" Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Auch sie waren etwas verwirrt. Eben hatte es ja noch so ausgesehen, als würde es gleich mächtig heiß zur Sache gehen, und nun sah es eher so aus, als wäre man zum Ausgangspunkt zurückgekehrt.  
"Geh nicht über Los und angel dir nicht den Traumprinzen, sondern geh auf direktem Weg zurück zum Ausgangspunkt." witzelte Mary und die Mädchen kicherten.   
"Ach menno!!! Und ich hab mich so auf was Handfestes gefreut."  
"Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden, Eileen." meinte Anna. "Die beiden scheinen etwas ziemlich wichtiges zu bereden. Peggy sieht irgendwie nervös aus."  
"Ja aber Vegeta grinst wie eine Katze vor der Schüssel mit Sahne." warf Lynn ein.  
"....... Peggy hat doch... ich meine sie ist doch noch... naja ihr wisst schon... Sie hat halt noch nie. Ist doch klar, das sie da nervös ist." erklärte Sandy mit roten Ohren.   
"Vielleicht besprechen sie gerade die Details?" sagte Eileen so unschuldig wie möglich, aber an ihrem Grinsen konnte man eindeutig sehen, das sie alles andere als unschuldigen Gedanken hegte.   
"Wir wissen ja alle, dass du ein Hentai bist, Eileen." meinte Lynn grinsend zurück.  
Die Mädchen waren gerade dabei sich auszumalen, worüber Vegeta und Peggy gerade sprachen und ihre Vermutungen bewegten sich dabei wie selbstverständlich nur in eine einzige Richtung.   
"Lifeshow mit 100% Hentaichance." kicherte Mary. "Ich wette Vegeta hat ein paar ganz schöne Tricks drauf in der Hinsicht."  
Eileens Grinsen wurde noch breiter.   
"Nach allem was wir schon so von Vegeta gesehen haben, ist er bestimmt ein absoluter Traum im Bett. Dominant, aber bestimmt zärtlich, hart und richtig ..."   
"Jajaja, wir wissen's Eileen.", fuhr Sandy mit hochrotem Kopf dazwischen.  
"Haltet alle mal die Klappe." warf Anna laut ein. "Ich kann wieder was erkennen."  
Sofort war alles mucksmäuschenstill und konzentrierte sich voll auf die Bildschirme und Annas Übersetzungsarbeit.  
  
"Noch etwas Rotwein?"  
"Warum nicht."  
Die Mädchen sahen wie Vegeta Peggy noch ein volles Glas in die Hand drückte und diese es fast auf einen Zug austrank.   
"Ich glaube er füllt sie ab, bevor es richtig losgeht." flüsterte ein Mädchen aus der hinteren Reihe.  
"Sieht eher so aus, als müsse sich Peggy Mut antrinken.", erwiderte ihre Nachbarin.   
"Is' doch egal. Ich hoffe sie kommen bald zur Sache." kam es zurückgetuschelt.  
"SCHHHH!!!"  
Vegeta beugte sich leicht vor und lächelte.   
"Du kannst es... Profi, ich weiß... zu schätzen." übersetzte Anna deren Blick absolut starr und konzentriert an den Lippen des Prinzen hing um wenigstens einen Teil verständlich zu machen, was bei dem Kamerawinkel einer linguistischen Meisterleistung gleichkam.   
Dann tätschelte Vegeta kurz Peggys Knie.  
"Oh mann. Oh mann, es geht los!" freute sich Eileen.  
Die anderen Mädchen schluckten.   
"Seid ihr Euch sicher, dass wir da zuschauen sollten?" meinte Mary leise. "Ich meine..."   
  
Aber noch bevor einer von den anderen etwas sagen konnte, begann in der linken oberen Ecke der Monitorwand eine rote Lampe hektisch zu blinken und ein monotoner sich wiederholender Piepton erfüllte den Raum und lies die Mädchen erstarren.  
"Der Alarm! Jemand hat die Alarmanlage ausgelöst!", stellte Sandy erschrocken fest. Wer konnte das sein? Was, wenn derjenige ... "Hektisch drückte Sandy die Kamera für die Haupthalle und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. "Das kann doch nicht war sein!"  
"Sag mal, die sieht doch aus wie deine Schwester.", meinte Lynn.   
"SCHEIßE!", entfuhr es Sandy. "Was macht die denn hier? Wenn sie Vegeta findet ist alles aus."  
Panisch sprang Sandy auf, dreht sich um und dachte kurz nach.   
"Ok. Ihr versteckt euch und versucht, sie aufzuhalten und ich warne die beiden. SANSIE darf Vegeta und euch auf keinen Fall finden, sonst ist die Hölle los!" Frustriert und nervös drängten sich die Teenager aus dem Raum und Sandy hetzte im Eiltempo die Nottreppe hoch, um das schlimmste zu verhindern.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
Die nächste Folge: Eine Schwester des Schreckens... oder Sansiejus Auftritt  
  


  



	21. Teil 21

Nun wird es langsam gruselig :-P 

Viele Reviews machen mehr Kapitel – schliesslich darf ich immer noch posten--TH  
  
Die Folge heute: Eine Schwester des Schreckens  
"Elternalarm!!!" brüllte Sandy Peggy und Vegeta entgegen, als die beiden nicht reagierten. "Meine große Schwester ist im Anmarsch. Wenn sie euch findet, dann können wir einpacken!"  
  
Jetzt wurde auch Peggy panisch. Wenn es etwas gab, das noch furchteinflößender war, als ein wütender Saiyajinprinz, dann war es Sandys große Schwester.  
"Du meinst Sansieju ist unterwegs hierher?"  
"Unterwegs ist gut, sie ist schon im Haus. Los macht schon! Versteckt euch!"  
"Wo ist das Problem, wenn sie Ärger macht, dann kann ich sie doch ganz einfach erledigen." sagte Vegeta gelassen.   
Worüber regten sich die Weiber eigentlich so auf? Aber er hatte nicht mit Sandy gerechnet, die sich jetzt vor ihm aufbaute.  
"Hey, das ist meine Schwester von der du da sprichst! Und jetzt versteckt euch endlich! Sie ist schon unten im Flur!"  
"SANDY! ANMARSCH! ABER SOFORT" schallte es wie zur Bestätigung durchs Haus. Es klang, als wenn ein General seine Truppen zum exerzieren abkommandierte.  
Jetzt wurde die sonst so unerschrockene Sandy blass.   
"Los, versteckt euch, doch! Bitte! Oder wir sind alle geliefert!" flehte sie.  
"Wo denn?" erkundigte sich Peggy gehetzt.   
"Ins Bad!" Konfus liefen die Mädchen einige Schritte in die entsprechende Richtung. Dann hielt Sandy inne.   
"Nein, das Bad ist ganz schlecht. Da wird sie nachschauen."   
"Unters Bett." schlug Peggy vor.  
"NIEMALS!" sagte Vegeta. Bisher hatte er fasziniert den beiden Mädchen zugesehen, die wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herum rannten, aber langsam wurde es ihm zu blöd.   
"Der Prinz der Saiyajin versteckt sich doch nicht vor irgendeiner Weibsperson. Soweit kommt's noch!"  
"Bitte!" riefen Sandy und Peggy wie aus einem Mund. "Du kennst Sansieju nicht!"  
Gleichzeitig schallte wieder ein lautes "SANDYYYY!!!" durchs Haus. Diesmal aber deutlich wütender. Und deutlich näher.   
"SANDY! WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE!"  
Die Mädchen sahen zum Kleiderschrank. Und dann zu Vegeta. Schließlich nickten sie sich zu. Sandy packte Vegetas linken Arm und Peggy den rechten. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, ihn in Richtung des Schrankes zu zerren.  
  
"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da macht?" fragte Vegeta.   
Natürlich rührte er sich keinen Millimeter. Peggy und Sandy seufzten. Wie hatten sie nur glauben können, dass sie Vegeta irgendwohin schieben konnten?  
"Bitte, ihr beide müsst in den Schrank, bitte, bitte!" sagte Sandy.  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er jetzt amüsiert sein sollte, oder wütend.  
"Ihr Weiber seid doch total Panne!"  
"Bitte. Es dauert auch nicht lange." bettelte jetzt auch Peggy.  
Vegeta starrte kurz Peggy verständnislos an. Dann sah er zum Kleiderschrank. Gerade wollte er zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, da kam ihm eine Idee.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"   
Die Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und ein großer, dunkler Schatten stand im Eingang.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
--  
  
Uhhhh.... wieder einer unserer Cliffhänger. Macht richtig Spaß, damit zu arbeiten. Dieses Kapitel war recht kurz, aber das nächste folgt bestimmt.   
  
Die nächste Folge: Sandy in Schwierigkeiten

  



	22. Teil 22

So, und hier ist die nächste hochdramatische Folge:  
Sandy in Schwierigkeiten:  
  
"Ok, Sandy, was ist hier los, zum Teufel! Und warum antwortest du nicht?" sagte Sansieju und betrat das Zimmer. Ihre kleine Schwester lag auf dem Bett. Als Sansieju hereinkam, sah Sandy erstaunt auf. Sie trug Kopfhörer von der Stereoanlage, die sie jetzt abnahm.  
"Oh, hi, Sansie. Was machst du denn hier? Sorry, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört. Die Musik war so laut." sagte Sandy und versuchte dabei ganz unschuldig auszusehen. Sie ließ einen unauffälligen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie hatte nur ein paar Sekunden gehabt, um das Zimmer aufzuräumen, nachdem Vegeta sich auf einmal ganz überraschend entschieden hatte, doch mit Peggy in den Schrank zu klettern. Die Weingläser hatte sie einfach schnell unter das Bett geschoben. Und sich dann auf selbiges geschmissen. Wenn Sansieju mitbekam, dass hier Alkohol getrunken wurde, dann konnte sie sich gleich einen Strick nehmen.  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du denn hier veranstaltet, eine Coctailparty?" sagte ihre ältere Schwester und persönliche Nemesis misstrauisch und starrte auf die Teller und Schüsseln, die noch von Vegeta Abendessen herumstanden.  
"Ähm, nein." antwortete Sandy und überlegte hektisch eine Erklärung. "Ich ... habe nur für die... Prüfung in Hauswirtschaft nächste Woche geübt. Da habe ich einfach mal alles mögliche gekocht."  
"Und du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du das alles alleine gegessen hast."  
Sandy merkte, dass die große Schwester ihr kein Wort glaubte.  
"Ich würde viel eher vermuten, dass du Besuch hast. Vater schickt mich nämlich, um zu überprüfen, ob du hier Parties feierst. Bei euch Teenies kann man ja nie wissen was ihr so alles anstellt. Also, was HAST du angestellt?"  
"Gar nichts." beteuerte Sandy.   
_'Abgesehen davon, dass ich mit meinen Freundinnen zusammen einen außerirdischen Killer geklont und gefüttert habe... und einen Mord vertusche...'_   
"Ehrlich, ich hab bloß gekocht und Musik gehört." beschwor Sandy noch einmal ihre Schwester.  
"Aha." sagte Sansieju und es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
"Ja, und einen Waldspaziergang habe ich heute morgen gemacht." fügte Sandy brav hinzu.  
"So so."   
  
Sansie ließ ihren prüfenden Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihr Sandy irgendetwas verheimlichte. Egal, was Sandy erzählte, hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Immerhin war sie ja selbst mal 16 gewesen. Sie wusste, was Mädchen in dem Alter alles anstellten. Sie hatte sich schon sehr gewundert, dass Sandy für das Wochenende ins Haus der Großeltern gezogen war. Zum Lernen, wie sie behauptet hatte. Dagegen war ja nichts einzuwenden, solange sich die Großeltern in der Karibik amüsierten. Außerdem musste einer ja die Katze füttern. Das Problem war nur, dass alle bezweifelten, dass Sandy nur lernte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch Besuch.   
"Sag mal, du hast doch nicht etwa einen Jungen hier?  
Sandy wurde rot.   
"Ähm, nein, wie kommst du darauf?"   
"Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, Schwesterchen." antwortete die Ältere. Versuche nicht, mich zu verarschen, ich kenne alle deine Tricks."   
In diesem Moment ertönte ein unterdrücktes Kieksen aus dem Schrank und es polterte kurz und leise. Blitzschnell reagierte Sandy darauf und lies sich vom Bett fallen.  
"Rums!"  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass das ihre ältere Schwester soweit ablenkte, dass sie nicht die Geräusche aus dem Schrank bemerkte. Ziemlich unsanft knallte Sandy auf die Dielen neben dem Bett, aber es funktionierte. Sansie starrte sie verwundert an.   
"Sag mal, was soll das denn?"  
"Ups." meinte Sandy nur, während sie sich hochrappelte. "Ich bin echt gerade abgerutscht."  
Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich voller Panik, was die beiden verdammt nochmal da in dem Schrank trieben.   
Auf die Ältere hatte Sandys Bettensturz eine ganz andere Wirkung.  
"Sandy! Du hast doch nicht etwa etwas getrunken?"  
Sandy hasste die Gründlichkeit ihrer Schwester. Warum konnte Sansie nicht einfach wieder abziehen und sie in Ruhe lassen? Warum hatte Papa sie ausgerechnet jetzt hergeschickt? In ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage blieb Sandy nichts anders übrig als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.  
"Ich? Nein!" antworte sie.  
"Sandy, komm doch mal her."  
Sandy folgte dieser Aufforderung und es kam ihr so vor, als bewegte sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung. Zumindest hielt der Alkoholverdacht ihre Schwester davon ab, in den Schrank zu gucken.  
"Ok, hauch mich mal an." sagte Sansieju im besten Tonfall eines Polizisten, der gerade eine Razzia durchführt. Aber, das war ja auch nicht erstaunlich. Sansieju arbeitete ja bei der Polizei. Sandy fragte sich wieder, womit sie es verdient hatte, ausgerechnet mit einer Kripobeamtin als Schwester gestraft zu sein. Folgsam atmete sie vor Sansieju aus.  
"Na, gut." meinte diese dann zögernd. "Riechen kann ich nichts. Aber hier läuft doch irgendwas schief."   
"Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir gehts blendend."  
Unauffällig versuchte Sandy, sich zwischen Sansie und den Schrank zu stellen. Ihre Schwester hatte ihre Untersuchung noch nicht beendet.  
"Ich werde mir das jetzt mal genauer ansehen. Du bleibst hier." sagte sie drohend und ging zur Badezimmertür.  
  
Kaum war Sansie im Badezimmer verschwunden, polterte es wieder im Schrank. Sandy hörte erst ein leises Aufseufzen und dann gab es ein dumpfes "pumpf". So als hätte sich jemand bewegt und wäre gegen die Wand gestoßen. Konnten die beiden da drin nicht still sein? Und was machten sie überhaupt? Natürlich hatte Sansie das Geräusch gehört und war sofort wieder im Zimmer.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Nächste Folge: Die Lage spitzt sich zu  


  



	23. Teil 23

So, besten Dank an alle Reviewer.... Jetzt gehts weiter....  
Die Folge heute: Die Lage spitzt sich zu  
Gleichzeitig hatte Sandy eine Blumenvase umgeschmissen. "Klirr".  
"Ups. Ich bin ja so ungeschickt." sagte sie dann so bestürzt wie möglich zu Sansieju, die nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich hab mich an der Tischkante gestoßen und dabei aus versehen die Vase umgeschmissen." log Sandy.  
"Was ist denn nur mit Dir los?" antwortete die Ältere. "Du bist doch sonst nicht so tollpatschig."   
  
"Nichts, gar nichts." versuchte Sandy wieder die Sache herunterzuspielen.  
"Worauf wartest du? Hol einen Besen." sagte Sansieju nur lakonisch mit einem Blick auf die Scherben. Glücklicherweise bemerkte sie dadurch nicht Sandys gehetzten Blick, die nun überlegte, was sie machen sollte.  
Wenn sie Sansieju jetzt allein im Zimmer lies, um das Kehrwerkzeug zu holen, dann konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, falls die Ältere an den Schrank ging. Aber, wenn sie sich weigerte, machte sie sich noch mehr verdächtig. Auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. In einer Ecke sah sie die Vegetasei-Schokoladentorte auf einem Rollewägelchen stehen. Seltsamerweise war sie unberührt. Vielleicht mochte Vegeta ja keine Schokoladentorte, oder er hatte andere Gedanken im Sinn gehabt. Sie musste an Peggys Hustenanfall denken und daran, dass er sich am Schluss mehr um ihre Freundin gesorgt hatte, als um das Essen.  
Warum auch immer, die rettende Süßigkeit schickte der Himmel. Auch wenn Saiyajins vielleicht nicht auf Schokolade standen, jemand anders tat es ohne Zweifel.   
  
"Sieh mal Sansie", sagte Sandy scheinheilig. "Das ist mein Meisterstück. Dafür bekomme ich sicher eine Eins in Hauswirtschaft."  
Sie schob die Torte in die Mitte des Zimmers. Der Erfolg blieb nicht aus.  
"Wow." sagte Sansieju beeindruckt. Beim Anblick der süßen Verführung vergaß sie kurzzeitig ihren Suchauftrag.   
"Die sieht ja aus, wie vom Konditor. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut backen kannst. Sowas lernt ihr in der Schule?"   
Schnell drehte sich Sandy um und lief zur Tür. Das unverdiente Lob machte sie doch verlegen. Immerhin hatte sie überhaupt nichts zu dem Essen beigetragen.  
Nun ja. SIE hatte immerhin eine Leiche verschwinden lassen müssen.  
"Nimm Dir ruhig ein Stück." rief sie ihrer Schwester im Rausgehen zu und deutete beiläufig auf einen Tortenheber der ebenfalls auf dem Rollwägelchen lag. Dann huschte sie aus der Tür. Wenn die beiden im Schrank Ruhe hielten, dann war ihre Schwester sicherlich einige Minuten lang beschäftigt. Aber sicher nicht länger.  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Treppe herunterhasten, um in die Küche zu rennen, da kam ihr Eileen von unten entgegen. Sie hatte bereits einen Besen und auch Handfeger und Schaufel dabei.  
"Hier", flüsterte Eileen grinsend. "Sieht so aus, als könntest du es brauchen."  
"Woher?-"  
"Ich habe an der Tür gelauscht. Mann, bin ich froh, dass Lynn genauso alt ist wie ich. Deine Sis ist ja richtig krass drauf."  
"Die ist eigentlich ganz nett, aber nicht wenn sie denkt, dass ich sie verarsche, und das denkt sie leider im Moment." flüsterte Sandy zurück.  
"Sie durfte nicht gleich wieder ins Zimmer zurück, auch wenn sie wie auf glühenden Kohlen stand. Immerhin musste Sansie glauben, dass sie bis runter in die Küche gelaufen war.  
"Habt ihr euch alle gut versteckt." fragte sie Eileen bei der Gelegenheit.  
"No Prob." grinste diese. "Die anderen sind alle im Überwachungsraum und fiebern mit. Ich habe mich zur Tür geschlichen, um vielleicht was machen zu können."  
"Wie einen Besen holen zum Beispiel?"  
"Genau."  
"Eileen ich liebe dich."  
"Vergiss es süße, ich steh höchstens auf Yaoi, aber nicht auf Shojo ai."  
Die beiden Mädchen kicherten leise. Dann fiel Sandy etwas ein.  
"Du kannst noch was ganz anderes machen."  
"Was denn?"  
"Hier."   
Sandy holte einen Zettel aus ihrem Portemonaie hervor.   
"Da steht Sansies Handynummer drauf. Sie ist Polizistin. Geh zum Haustelefon ins Erdgeschoss und ruf sie an. Lass dir irgendwas einfallen, damit sie erstmal von hier verschwindet. Die schaut sonst wirklich noch in den Schrank. Bis sie gemerkt hat, das der Anruf nicht echt war, haben wir uns schon eine Lösung überlegt." sagte Sandy hastig.   
Jetzt musste sie langsam wieder rein.  
"Hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin." murmelte Eileen und wandte sich zur Treppe.  
  
Sandy holte nocheinmal tief Luft und öffnete die Zimmertür.  
"Da bin ich wieder." verkündete sie und zwang sich, fröhlich zu klingen.  
Ihre Schwester schluckte gerade den letzten Bissen ihres Tortenstückes herunter.  
"Gut." sagte sie.  
In diesem Moment polterte es ganz laut im Schrank. Der Krach ließ sich nicht mehr verbergen.  
"Was zum Teufel-?" rief Sansieju und drehte sich zu dem Schrank. Sandy wurde weiß wie ein Bettlaken. Jetzt war alles aus.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
Die nächste Folge: "Zur Sache, Schätzchen!"

  



	24. Teil 24

  


Und nun zum Wesentlichen...  
Die Folge heute: "Zur Sache, Schätzchen!"  
  
"WAS IST IN DEM SCHRANK???"  
Sansieju war noch einen Meter von dem Corpus Delikti entfernt.  
"Schau da nicht rein! Bitte!" rief Sandy und sprang hastig zwischen Sansieju und den Schrank. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lehnte sie mit dem Rücken an den Schranktüren.  
"WAS ??? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Geh da weg, Mädchen, oder ich muss dich da weg schaffen." brüllte die Ältere zurück.  
"Nein, das geht nicht!"  
"Wieso nicht? Nenn mir einen guten Grund!"  
"Ich, ich ...." stotterte Sandy. Es musste schnell eine Erklärung her, oder es gab hier Mord und Totschlag. Wenn Sandy nun Vegeta fand... und ihn am Ende mit einer Waffe bedrohte.... er war zu allem fähig."  
"SANDY!"   
Sansieju wollte ihre kleine Schwester vom Schrank wegschieben. Die wehrte sich und es kam zum Handgemenge.   
"Lass.... mich... an den Schrank!"  
"Nein!"   
Mit einer schnellen Hebeltechnik hatte Sansieju die Auseinadersetzung beendet und der hilflosen Sandy die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht.  
"WAS! IST! IN! DEM! SCHRANK! ?!" fragte sie noch einmal.  
Sandy ließ den Kopf sinken. Wo blieb nur Eileen mit dem Anruf?  
"Da... da... ist .... Peggy...Peggy... s... Hund drin."  
"Peggys HUND?!?"  
"Jaaa.... Peggy's Hund. Du weißt schon, der Boxer...."  
Sansieju lies die Jüngere los.  
"Was macht Peggy's Hund in unserem Schlafzimmerschrank?!?"  
"Ich habe ihn da reingesperrt... wegen der Katze. Er wollte die Katze jagen, genau."  
Sansieju war mehr als irritiert.  
"Und wie kommt der Hund in dieses Haus?"  
"Peggy war vorhin da und hat ihn vorbeigebracht. Wir wollten für Hauswirtschaft lernen. Und dann hatte der Hund die Katze gesehen und ist auf sie los und da mussten wir ihn irgenwo hinsperren bis er sich beruhigt und da ist uns nichts anderes eingefallen...."   
Sandy schrumpfte bei jedem Wort ein Stückchen, denn die Ausrede wurde immer unglaubwürdiger.  
"Peggy. So so. Und wo ist Peggy jetzt?"  
"Sie macht einen Waldspaziergang..."  
"So so. Sie macht einen Spaziergang... und ihren Hund lässt sie hier im Schrank oder wie?"  
Sandy nickte. "Sie wollte allein sein."  
"Sie kommt zu dir zum gemeinsamen Lernen, will aber lieber allein sein und lässt ihren Hund im Schlafzimmerschrank...."  
Sansieju schwieg. Sandy nickte und wartete auf das erlösende Telefonklingeln.   
"SAG MAL FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLST DU MICH!!!" brüllte Sansieju unvermittelt. "Ich bin doch nicht mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert. Was immer Du und Peggy da aushecken, wenn da im Schrank ein Hund drin ist, fresse ich einen Besen. Zur Sache, Schätzchen!"  
Sansie griff nach der Schranktür.  
"Wuff, Wuff" machte es plötzlich aus dem Schrank. Ein Knurren ertönte und dann ein Jaulen. "Aauuuu!"  
Sansieju hielt inne.   
"Nein, das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Das ist doch nie im Leben ein Hund. Sag mal, bin ich hier bei Vorsicht Kamera, oder so?"  
Sandy stand da mit offenen Mund und ihre Kiefer bewegten sich, aber sie brachte keinen Laut zustande.  
  
Ein Piepen zerriss die Stille. Einmal Amazing Grace per Handy bitte. Sandy atmete auf als, Sansie ihr eine "Gleich-reden-wir-weiter-Geste" machte und ihr Telefon aus der Tasche zog.  
  
"Sansieju hier."  
....  
"Was?? Oh mein Gott! Wo?"  
...  
"Was dort?"   
  
Sandy konnte beobachten, wie Sansieju leichenblass wurde.   
  
"Wann wurde sie gefunden?"  
...  
"Ja, ich komme sofort hin."  
  
Sansieju beendete das Gespräch und sah Sandy besorgt an.   
  
"Ich muss dringend weg. Mach also keinen Mist, ja?"  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Sandy neugierig. Sie wollte wissen, welche Ausrede Eileen benutzt hatte.  
"Man hat eine Leiche im Wald gefunden." murmelte die Polizistin abwesend.   
Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
"Das mit dem Hund klären wir, wenn ich zurück bin. Mach bloß alle Türen und Fenster zu, während ich weg bin."  
  
Sansie wandte sich zum Gehen. Was sie gerade erfahren hatte, bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Man hatte ein Mädchen tot im Wald gefunden. Was war, wenn es sich dabei nun um Sandys Freundin Peggy handelte? Sandy hatte ja behauptet, dass sie einen Waldspaziergang machte. Trieb sich etwa ein wahnsinniger Mörder in der Gegend rum, der Mädchen umbrachte? Hoffentlich lies er ihre kleine Sandy in Ruhe. Und wenn es Peggy war, wie sollte sie es Sandy sagen? Sie nahm sich vor, schnell wieder hierher zurückzukehren und blickte noch einmal sorgenvoll zum Haus zurück als sie den Motor ihres Wagens startete.  
"Mach bloß keinen Mist, Sandy. Mach bloß keinen Mist."  
  
Erleichtert war Sandy ihrer Schwester bis zur Haustür gefolgt und lehnte sich dagegen, als sie sie endlich hinter Sansieju geschlossen hatte. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Aber nun mussten sie sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, bevor ihre Schwester zurückkam. Und dass sie zurückkam, war klar wie Kloßbrühe.  
Nach einer Minute zum Verschnaufen wollte Sandy wieder die Treppe hoch, um endlich Peggy zurechtzuweisen. Was bildete sich Peggy eigentlich ein? Diese Schranksache hatte beinahe alles auffliegen lassen.  
  
Auf halber Strecke begegnete sie Eileen. Zufrieden grinste sie das andere Mädchen an.  
  
"Man, Eileen du hast Dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Es war verdammt knapp."  
  
Eileen sah irgendwie verlegen aus und etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Aber, ganz schön makaber fand ich das schon." fuhr Sandy fort.   
"Ähhh...."   
Eileen wollte etwas sagen, aber Sandy war noch nicht fertig.  
"Eine Leiche im Wald. Das ist ziemlich schwarzer Humor, findest du nicht?"  
"Ähm... Sandy...."  
"Also ehrlich, das war schon irgendwie daneben."  
"Du... Sandy...."  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Ich hab' keine Ahnung, von was für 'nem Anruf du redest. Ich hab' nämlich deine Schwester gar nicht angerufen...."  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Die nächste Folge: Hausarbeit mit Folgen

  



	25. Teil 25

Die Folge Heute: Hausarbeit mit Folgen  
"Wie bitte?" Nun war es Sandy, die Gesichtsfarbe zu wechseln und der Tapete anzugleichen.  
"Erst habe ich wie eine Blöde das Haustelefon gesucht und als ich anrufen wollte, da war gerade besetzt...."  
"Aber, wenn du es nicht warst, dann muss der Anruf echt gewesen sein."  
"Du meinst, die Bullen haben Kelly gefunden?"  
"Danach sieht's aus. SHIT!"  
"Ja, Shit." murmelte Eileen geknickt. "Was machen wir nun?"  
"Keine Ahnung." antwortete Sandy und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich muss es Peggy sagen." rief sie dann plötzlich und stürmte entschlossen die Treppe hoch. Jetzt hatten sie ein Problem. Vielleicht fiel ja ihrer Freundin etwas ein.  
  
Als Sandy Vegetas Zimmer betrat, waren die beiden schon wieder aus ihrem Versteck gekommen. Als Sandy reinkam standen sie mitten im Raum und diskutierten irgendetwas. Was Sandy aber einen weiteren Schock versetzte, war, dass Vegeta dabei seinen linken Arm um Peggys Schultern gelegt hatte.   
"Wie schnell denkst du, kannst du soweit sein?" fragte Vegeta gerade.  
"In 24 Stunden, wenn die anderen mir helfen." erwiderte Peggy.  
"Wunderbar." Vegeta tätschelte Peggys Wange. Beide lächelten sich verschwörerisch an. Und in diesen Moment der Harmonie platzte Sandy hinein.  
  
"Houston, wir haben ein Problem." keuchte sie.  
"Ach ja?" Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Dir erlaubt habe, mich zu belästigen, wenn ich mit meiner kleinen Prinzessin rede."  
Peggy strahlte bei diesen Worten wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während Sandy zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Aber sie fasste sich recht schnell wieder. Auf einen Schock mehr oder weniger kam es nun auch nicht mehr an.  
  
"Prinzessin? Egal. Ich muss mit Peggy reden." sagte sie entschlossen.  
"Das trifft sich gut, ich muss auch mit Dir reden." antworte Peggy und schenkte dem Saiyajin ein weiteres verliebtes Lächeln. Der grinste und nickte wohlwollend.  
"Gut." sagte Sandy, die beschlossen hatte, Vegetas und Peggys komisches Getue erstmal zu ignorieren. Sie packte Peggy am Arm um sie wenn nötig von Vegeta wegzuzerren. Peggy wehrte sich nicht. Ihre Wangen glühten, Sterne tanzen in ihren Augen und überhaupt schien sie irgendwie weggetreten zu sein.  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen Peggy und Sandy in der Küche und räumten das benutzte Geschirr ihres Prinzen in die Geschirrspülmaschine.  
"Wir müssen reden." sagte Sandy und stopfte eine weitere Schüssel in das bedenklich volle Gerät.  
"Ja." stimmte Peggy zu. "Ich muss Dir was sagen."  
"Du Peggy, wir haben ein ernstes Problem. Sansie weiß über Kelly Bescheid. Wenns hochkommt haben wir vierundzwanzig Stunden. Wir müssen uns mit Vegeta schnell vom Acker machen."  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst." sagte Peggy nachdenklich. "Aber ich denke mal nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird. In 24 Stunden wird sowieso alles anders sein."  
Peggy reichte eine Tasse an ihre Freundin weiter.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Sandy erstaunt. "Was ist dann anders?"   
"Dann wird Vegeta die Welt regieren." verkündete Peggy als würde sie das Kommen des Himmelreiches ankündigen.  
_"KLIRR"_  
Die Tasse war Sandy aus den Händen geglitten.  
"Wie bitte???" rief sie entsetzt. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Peggy."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Na, das ist doch mal ein Wort, oder? Und wie wird Sandy darauf reagieren? Bald geht's heiß her...   
Die nächste Folge: Streit um Vegeta  
  


  



End file.
